The Potter Twins and the Chamber of Secrets
by DownWithDeathEaters
Summary: Harry and Hannah Potter are back for their second year at Hogwarts! Will Hannah's and Draco's relationship change? What about the Chamber of Secrets? And potential Ivy and Blaise? Read to find out! Part 2 of The Potter Twins!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again! It's book #2 in the Potter Twins series and as always I do not own Harry Potter (no matter how totally and insanely awesome that would be, I don't) So, please review, and I hope you like the next chapter of Harry and Hannah's story.**

**Summary: Hannah Potter is Harry Potter's twin sister, going into her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She thinks all the crap of last year behind her. But with Annabelle Drosie, her arch enemy being bitchier than usual, a Chamber being reopened and her deciding her feelings for her best guy friend, Draco Malfoy? Well, let's just say second year is a lot more intense than the first.**

Prologue.

It was back at Hogwarts, and Draco Malfoy was sitting on a stump, looking one way and another, waiting for someone, until he saw her. Raven hair, metallic blue eyes and that unmistakeable scar, a bolt of lightning on the left side of her neck, wearing her Slytherin robes.

"You came." Draco said to her, with his signature smirk.

"How could I not?" Hannah Potter asked, smiling "I would have gone mad had I not, being away from you since June."

Just what Draco wanted to hear. He took Hannah's wrist and dragged her along onto the stump.

"Now, where were we when your stupid Muggle cousin interrupted at King's Cross?"

Hannah bit her lip "I don't know, you may have to remind me."

"Challenge accepted." Draco smirked, placing a hand on her face.

She was finally going to kiss him. There was no Ivy to stop him, no Harry, no Hermione, and no Ron. All that mattered was here and now, finally getting that moment!

Draco pressed his lips firmly against Hannah's. Kissing her as if she had never been kissed before.

Hannah returned the kiss completely. She finally had her moment. Nobody stopped her. It was just her, and Draco. Nobody else. Nothing could ruin this moment.

How very and completely wrong she was.

"Hannah!" Harry Potter's voice said from the shadows "Wake up!"

Hannah Potter was jolted awake by her brother, bringing her back to her reality. Back with the Muggles, not with Draco. On Privite Drive, not in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Awake, not where she wanted to be, sleeping!

"Why me?" Hannah mumbled to herself.

…

Draco Malfoy woke up with a start, dreaming he had successfully achieved his heart's desire.

He had kissed Hannah Potter.

"DAMN IT!" Draco yelled.

Chapter 1

A Very Crappy Birthday.

I glared at my brother. I was having the sweetest dream, and he ruined it.

"Happy birthday, sis. Now get your ass out of bed. It's time Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia ignored us as usual."

I grumbled and got out of bed. Sometimes not having parents and living with your aunt, uncle and cousin, not to mention my brother, just flat up sucked.

I grumbled my current hatred towards my brother. I was having such a great dream. I was back at Hogwarts, in my Slytherin robes, and back with my best guy friend (though I kept thinking otherwise) Draco Malfoy.

The name's Potter, Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter. I'm Harry's sister, in Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And currently, I was thinking my brother was an asshole.

I was fresh out of my first year at Hogwarts, and I was hating my summer so far. Not only was I back on Privite Drive with my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley, but none of my friends have written me. Not Pansy Parkinson, Rose Yaxley, Monique Clearwater, Amelia Finch, Lexi McMaster, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ramona (She-Cat) Capodebt, Sheila Alexander or my best girlfriend, Ivy Duff. I've only been getting letters from Draco.

Anyways, I went down to breakfast, and sat down, listening to my uncle ramble on and on about my brother's owl Hedwig, and my own owl Gwendolyn's hooting at all hours of the night.

"Those owls are about to go, if you can't control them."

My jaw dropped. They weren't going to take Gwen away!

"They're bored!" I yelled, tears of hate pouring from my eyes. "If you could just let us let them out at night instead of making us act like the horrible Muggle assholes you are!"

"SHUT UP!" Uncle Vernon yelled, getting up and belting me hard around the head. I saw stars.

Dudley smiled "Do it again, Dad."

Aunt Petunia looked on in shock "Please, Vernon…" she muttered.

"Are you sorry?" Vernon demanded.

I glared up at him, my head throbbing where I was hit "No!" I yelled defiantly, it's the truth!"

Vernon hit me hard again around the head and I ran upstairs. I locked myself in the room, taking the key with me so Vernon couldn't get in and beat me further.

I buried my face in the pillow and cried. I hated my life in the Muggle world! I just wanted to kill my Muggle self and live as a witch at Hogwarts. I wanted to hear from my friends, from Draco, there is nothing I wanted more. Hell, I would even hear Annabelle Drosie's voice calling me "Potty." again so I knew it wasn't just a horrible dream.

I stopped crying when I heard a pecking at the window. It was Draco's owl, Aurora carrying a parcel.

I shot up from the bed and throw the window open. I kiss the owl on the head.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" I cried out, taking the parcel and going for an Owl Treat, making sure to give one to an upset Gwendolyn.

I opened the note that came with it. And nothing made me more happier to look at Draco Malfoy's writing:

_Dear Hannah,_

_Happy birthday! Have those Muggles been treating you right? Aurora seems to really like going on deliveries to your place, have you been giving her Owl Treats? I don't care if you do. I'm out actually. So, I got you a present, I thought you could use it, seeing as your old one got lost. Father's getting me one too. See you at Hogwarts, write back!_

_Draco._

_P.S. I guess you can tell Potter I said Happy Birthday, too._

_P.P.S. Blaise has been writing Duff, and she says you aren't returning her letters._

I looked confused at the last postscript. Ivy hadn't sent me any letters that I could return.

Ivy off my mind now, I ripped the packaging off the parcel and looked inside. It was a new broom! Draco remembered that I had lost it packing when I left last term! I shrieked and ran towards my desk, grabbing a quill and some parchment:

_Dear Dray,_

_Thank you, thank you for the broom! I love it! No those Muggles haven't been treating me right. Vernon actually just beat me for calling him an asshole. Yes, I've been giving Aurora Owl Treats, I just love seeing her, knowing I'm getting a letter or something from you. Write back!Hannah._

_P.S._ _I never got any letters from Ivy_

I tied the note to Aurora's leg and set her out the window. I glanced down at the broom.

It was beautiful, with a slick black handle with _Nimbus 2001_ written on the top of the tip. There wasn't a single twig out of place.

I smiled. At least Dray was thinking of me. He had actually made my day.

Harry came in sometime later, and saw the broom in my hands.

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing to the broom.

"It's my birthday present." I said.

"How'd you get it!" Harry demanded.

"Draco-" I started.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. That's all you ever talk about!" Harry said. "_Draco wrote to me today, Harry! Draco sent me something, Harry! I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts and see Draco, Harry!_" Harry imitated, in a very good impression of myself "You have no idea how lucky you are to hear from _someone_. I haven't heard from Ron or Hermione or Ivy since we left King's Cross!"

"Me neither, Harry, but you don't need to get all bothered." I said, placing the broom back in the parcel and putting it in the closet, away from Vernon's prying eyes.

"Anyways, Vernon's left to get dinner jackets for that stupid dinner party we aren't allowed to exist at. So you can come downstairs."

"Thanks, Harry." I said, following him downstairs "And by the way, Dray says happy birthday."

Harry rolled his eyes "Tell Malfoy I said thanks, I guess."

I smirked. Being close with your brother's worst enemy could be a pain in the ass. But I made it work.

Harry and I lied down on the garden bench, staring at a hedge, both of us griping how Ron and Hermione had ignored us. Then I saw it.

The hedge was staring back!

"Harry!" I said, nudging by brother "Look!"

Harry looked and saw the eyes. Two glassy green ones blinked and vanished.

"I know what day it is!" Dudley sang in a singsong voice.

"What?" Harry and I said together.

"I know what day it is." Dudley sang again.

I turned to my obnoxious lard ass cousin "Congratulations, Muggle. You finally learned your days of the week!" I said sarcastically "Do you want an award?"

Dudley sneered at me "It's your birthday. So how come you guys didn't get any cards? Don't you have friends at that freak place?"

I glared at him and shot up "Firstly, don't let your mum hear you talking of our school. Secondly, I have _so_ got friends, Dudley. In fact, just this morning, my friend Draco got me a present."

Dudley ignored me and turned to Harry "Why are you staring at the hedge."

"I'm thinking of a good spell to use to set it on fire." Harry said.

"I'm thinking of setting it on fire myself." I said, smirking.

Did I forget to mention the powers I had? I was able to control elements, fire being my specialty. And I was telepathic and psychic.

"Y-you can't do that!" Dudley said, blanching "Dad'll kick you out of the house! And you have nowhere to go. You haven't gotten any friends to take you-"

"_Jiggery Pokery_!" Harry yelled.

"Hocus Pocus!" I said.

"Squiggly Wiggly!" Harry finished, putting Dudley over the edge.

"MUUUUUUUUUM!" Dudley yelled, running as fast as his lard ass could carry him "MUM! They're doing You-Know-What!"

Harry and I laughed and high fived each other. We loved doing stuff like this. Hell, it's what kept _us out of the cupboard under the stairs with our trunks and Harry's broomstick. We would threaten to do magic (though we weren't supposed to, underage wizards aren't to use magic outside of school) and watch the reactions._

_Harry and I paid deeply for our moment of entertainment. Aunt Petunia swung her frying pan at Harry and brought me inside to help with the cooking._

…

_Harry and I returned to our room just as the Masons (some big wig company that Vernon wants to indorse Grunnings, his drill making firm.) arrived. We both wanted to slump into our beds and groan over how crappy a day it was._

_The problem was, there was someone lying across our beds._


	2. Chapter 2: Dobby is a Jerk

Chapter 2

Dobby is a Jerk

"Um…" Harry and I said, looking at each other "Hello."

What was on Harry's bed looked like an ugly doll. Its bat like ears poking up out of its tiny head, where the glassy green eyes we saw in the hedge looked at us in wonder.

"The Potter Twins!" the thing squeaked "Dobby is so pleased to meet you."

I looked at Harry.

_You know him?_ I thought.

_No,_ Harry thought back _I thought you did._

_No._

"Um…" Harry asked "Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby the House Elf." the thing said.

"Ok…" I said "What do you want?"

"Hannah!" Harry said "Sorry about that, Dobby, have a seat." Harry apologized, gesturing to his own bed for Dobby to sit in.

Dobby burst into very noisy tears. My own eyes widened, wondering if the Dursleys could hear us.

"Smooth, Mr Potter." I sneered sarcastically. "Sorry for my brother, he's a little loopy in the head, if you know what I mean."

"No, n-nothing like that!" Dobby wailed "Dobby has n-never b-been asked to s-sit down like an-an equal!"

Harry and I frantically tried to console the obviously loud house elf. Harry was the one who successfully placed him back on his bed, where the elf sat hiccoughing.

"You had to have found some decent people." I said.

Dobby shook his head, then started banging his head…_loudly against the wall while shouting "Bad Dobby! BAD DOBBY!"_

_I face palmed myself._

"_Hannah, stop doing that." Harry ordered, taking hold of my wrist "And Dobby, stop doing that!" he ordered, grabbing Dobby._

_We heard clambering footsteps. I quickly grabbed Dobby and shoved him into my closet._

_Uncle Vernon threw the door open._

"_Shut up!" he hissed, his moustache "You ruined the punch line to my joke! One more word, and I'll beat you so bad that you'll feel it two weeks from now." he threatened me._

_I gulped "Yes, Uncle Vernon." I squeaked._

_When Vernon slammed the door, Harry pulled Dobby out of my closet._

"_Anyways, you're here, why?" Harry asked._

"_Dobby has come to warn you two." Dobby said "Harry and Hannah Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."_

_I stared at him "I'm going back to Hogwarts. I have to. I have Draco-I mean." I said hastily, looking at the furious glare from Harry "I belong in this world."_

_Dobby shook his head "No, no! Neither of you must return to Hogwarts. That's why Dobby took these."_

_Dobby took a large stack of papers from his pillowcase. All my friends' letters were there, even a couple of Draco's!_

"_YOU LITTLE-!" I started before Harry gagged me._

"_Give us our letters!" Harry hissed to Dobby._

"_Not until you say you won't go back!" Dobby said._

"_No! Give me my letters!" I shouted, trying to claw the elf's eyes out for them._

_Then, the unthinkable happened, quick as a flash. Dobby flew downstairs into the kitchen, and started to make Aunt Petunia's pudding hover over Mrs Mason's head!_

"_Dobby, no!" Harry and I hissed before he did it._

_Dobby dropped the pudding on top of Mrs Mason's head._

_I hung my head. I was doomed to be beaten._

…

_After that, life became hell for Harry and I. Vernon had installed a cat-flap on our door for food. He had locked our door and said we weren't returning to Hogwarts, erupting a very, very, very long cry from me. And bars were attached to our window, prison style so we couldn't escape._

_I cried most of the time. I was in no way going back to Hogwarts. I was never going to get to fly my new broom. I was never going to talk to Ivy about my summer. I wasn't going to get to rub it in Drosie's face how awesome my new broom was._

_But one thought haunted me. I was never going to see Draco again. See that bloody smirk that drove me wild, or hear him call me "Oreo." again._

_I stopped eating. Gwendolyn was my only friend on Privite Drive (aside from Harry, but I really wasn't counting him). I told her about all my problems and she seemed to listen. I was happier when I told her my problems. It was like having a living diary to confide to._

_I hadn't gotten any letters from Draco since that day. Harry had gotten a letter from the Ministry because Dobby had used magic around us. We had gotten a warning from the Improper Use of Magic Office._

_The last night I was on Privite Drive, I was trying to sleep, but failing miserably. I couldn't sleep at all lately._

_I was just about there when I heard a smash from the window. I shot out of bed._

"_Dray?" I called out. Big mistake._

"_You wish!" Ron Weasley's voice hissed. "Harry, wake your lazy, specky ass up!"_


	3. Chapter 3: Escape to the Burrow

Chapter 3

Escape to the Burrow.

Harry stirred "Ron!" he called out relieved "What are you doing here?"

I took a better look out the window. "Damn!" I hissed. It was Ron. And I had hoped so much that it was Draco coming to my rescue.

"We can't go back to Hogwarts." I told Ron. "Vernon's being a jerk and not letting us."

"That won't do!" the voice of Fred and George Weasley, Ron's twin brothers and personal friends of mine said.

I looked more carefully out the window. They were in a Ford Angelia! And it was in midair!

Fred got out and climbed into our room "What a shitty room." he observed, looking at the walls "Where's your trunks?"

"Downstairs." I said "In the cupboard under the stairs."

Fred started downstairs to get our trunks

"Watch for the last step!" Harry and I hissed "It creaks!"

In less than five minutes, Fred had come back with Harry's trunk.

"George." Fred called out "Go get Han's trunk."

And as quick as a flash, both of our trunks and Harry's broom were in the car.

I was just climbing in when we heard to loud screeches.

"THOSE RUDDY OWLS!" Vernon yelled.

"Hedwig!" Harry said.

"Gwen!" I said at the same time, jumping out of the car to grab the owls.

I handed Harry both of the owls and was just climbing through the window when Vernon, Petunia and Dudley burst through the door.

Vernon gave a grunt and dove for me. I screamed as Harry grabbed my wrist and started pulling me up. Vernon got a few good whacks to me before Fred started to help pull me in.

I had been pulled out of Vernon's grasp and slammed the door.

"GET THE LEAD OUT, FRED!" Harry, Ron, George and I said together.

Fred slammed his foot onto the gas and we were off, laughing at the Dursleys dumbfounded expression as we flew off.

"SEE YOU NEXT SUMMER!" Harry and I shouted together, amongst roars of laughter from the Weasleys.

"Let Hedwig and Gwen out." I said to Ron "They haven't been out in ages."

As soon as I said it, Ron had gotten Gwen and Hedwig out of their cages, and after a hoot of thanks from Hedwig and an affectionate nip on the ear from Gwen, they were out of the car, flying beside us.

…

I fell asleep on the way to the Weasleys. When I woke up, we had landed on an old farmhouse like place. There were chickens everywhere, rusty cauldrons on the curb and everything was in disarray.

I loved it.

I didn't love what happened next. Mrs Weasley had stormed out and started yelling at Fred George and Ron.

"BEDS EMPTY! NO NOTE! CAR GONE! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SEEN! YOU COULD HAVE COST YOUR FATHER HIS JOB!"

Harry and I backed away slowly, scared to be the next two she yelled at.

Man, were we wrong.

"Come inside, Harry, Hannah dears. You look like you haven't eaten in days. Especially you, Hannah. I mean, look at you!" she exclaimed, taking my thin forearm "You're skin and bone! You need to eat something!"

I nodded "Yes, Mrs Weasley."

…

After a very eventful breakfast (where Harry and I met Mr Weasley, who turns out to work at the Ministry and owned the car we arrived in.) Mrs Weasley told me I was going to share Ginny's room (whoever she was).

I walked up the long staircase and looked around for a girl's room until the redheaded prefect from the start of term feast last term came out of a door.

"What's a Slytherin doing here?" he demanded.

"PERCY WEASLEY!" Mrs Weasley yelled "We do not discriminate against houses in this house! And Hannah is trying to find Ginny's room. It's right through there, dear." Mrs Weasley added, knocking on a door labelled "Ginevra's Room."

"Ginny! Hannah Potter's here." Mrs Weasley called out.

"Come in, Hannah!" a girl's voice chimed.

I walked into Ginny's room to find her reading on the bed. Her red hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Hello, I'm Hannah." I said smiling, not knowing what to do next.

"Hi, I'm Ginny!" Ginny smiled. "Have a seat."

I pulled up one of the pink beanbags and sat in it.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"_Romeo and Juliet." Ginny replied, showing me the old text._

"_I love that play!" I said. "I love how they end up falling in love at the end so much they kill themselves to be together."_

_Ginny nodded "Too bad I can't get a Romeo."_

"_Come on, Ginny, you'll get one someday." I said._

"_Not like your bro-I mean, Romeo."_

"_You have a crush on my brother?" I asked._

"_Don't say anything!" Ginny pleaded._

"_I won't. As long as you don't say to anyone I kind of fancy Draco Malfoy."_

_Ginny nodded, holding out her hand "Deal."_

_I shook her hand "Ginny Weasley." I said "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_

"_Thanks."_

…

_Later I went into the washroom without knocking (being very stupid, it being a mostly male run house) and saw Ivy at the mirror putting on foundation._

"_IVY!" I screamed. Ivy jumped and turned to me._

"_Oh, hey, Han. I didn't see you there." Ivy said, putting her foundation in her purse._

_I noticed some things very odd with Ivy. One, Ivy never wore makeup at Hogwarts. Two, she was hiding her face from me now._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Ivy said quickly, her face to the wall._

"_V." I said, touching her shoulder "I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."_

_Ivy turned to face me halfway "I'm fine, Han. Really!" she insisted, her voice faltering._

_I doubted her answer. She didn't seem to positive._

"_Ivy, Gryffindor up and tell me what's wrong!" I ordered._

"_Hannah, why don't you do what Slytherins do best and slither away!" Ivy snapped, leaning against the wall, looking at the towel rack._

"_Ivy!" I said, shocked. She hadn't said anything like that since we got into an argument over me telling Draco about our new secret hideout at Hogwarts "I thought we weren't going to let the House thing effect our friendship! Remember our pact?"_

"_You're the one who brought it up. I'm not brave like a Gryffindor!" Ivy snapped back._

_I gaped "BULL!" I said "That's a total load of bull shit, Ivy Duff! You are so brave like a Gryffindor! Need I remind you of when you stood up for me when those guys were hitting on us? About how you didn't even shed a tear when Flint knocked you off your broom! About how you saved Harry's ass looking for that damned Stone on Harry's god damned hunch that Snape was EVIL! Don't you dare give me that 'I'm not brave like a Gryffindor.' crap, Ivy. Because it's true! You are!"_

_I turned to walk away when Ivy spoke._

"_I am not! I didn't even have enough courage to stand up to my-" Ivy said, cutting herself off._

"_Stand up to who?" I asked, turning back around._

"_N-No one. N-Nothing." Ivy stammered as she sank to the floor._

"_Ivy…" I said, getting on my knees in front of her. "V…please tell me the truth." I added, touching her shoulder._

"_I don't wanna." Ivy shuddered, placing her head in her lap._

"_Please, Ivy." I said._

_Ivy took a deep breath and looked at me, still hiding half of her face "All right, but promise not to freak or anything."_

_I raised my left hand "I swear on Jeff Skinner's grave."_

_Ivy took another deep breath and faced me fully. I nearly gasped when I saw her face._

_There was a huge bruise on her face. She had a shiner and a cut lip too. I never thought…my best friend…Ivy Duff, the strongest girl I knew, had this happen to her. I knew the someone she couldn't stand up to did this._

"_Who did this to you?" I demanded._

"_You have three guesses." Ivy said quietly._

"_Ok…your dad."_

_Ivy glared at me "You met my dad. He wouldn't do that!" Ivy snapped._

_I then remembered that aunt of Ivy's mentioned a couple of times._

"_Was it…that aunt Drosie told me about?" I asked._

_Ivy rolled her eyes "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" Ivy said sarcastically._

"_Welcome to the abusive family member club." I said. "It could be worse. Your aunt could have put you in the hospital like my uncle did." _

_Ivy shot a look at me "What?" she said._

_My eyes widened. I had never told anyone that Vernon put me in the hospital because he beat me so bad. "N-Nothing." I said quietly._

_Ivy gave me a quizzical look "Right…nothing. Anyways, we better go downstairs. Mrs Weasley will be wondering why we aren't down for supper yet."_

_I nodded, and as Ivy and I linked arms, we headed downstairs for dinner._


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Hogwarts!

**A/N: Hey again! Sorry there weren't any Draco/Hannah moments in the last chapter…but in this one there is…I promise! Just to point out, Flashbacks and Dreams are going to be in **_**italics**_** from now on. So…enjoy the chapter! And reviews are loved (as always)**

Chapter 4

Back to Hogwarts!

_I was watching a memory of myself. I was beaten by Uncle Vernon again. I was eight years old…and Vernon was beating me for no reason. My jaw dropped as I watched my eight-year-old self drop to the floor, unconscious._

_Then I saw myself and Harry in an operating room. They were taking out one of Harry's kidneys to give me. I smiled for a second and looked to my left._

_Draco was standing there, growling at the hammy acting of Uncle Vernon, who had claimed earlier that a "bully" had done this._

"_I can't believe this lard ass Muggle did this to you!" he yelled, pointing at the operating room.._

_I looked down at my shoes "Yeah." I said "I still can't believe it."_

_Draco took a step towards me "How long?"_

"_How long what?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in confusion._

"_How long before this was he beating you?" he asked._

_I looked down "My whole life."_

_Draco gaped "What? I'll kill that Muggle next time I see him! He has no right to do that!"_

_I blushed as Draco took my face in his hands._

"_Despite that, you still have a pretty face." Draco said, kissing me firmly._

…

"HAN WAKE UP!" Ivy yelled, waking me up. "WE'RE GONNA MISS THE TRAIN!"

I groaned and rolled onto my side "Five more minutes, Mum." I said.

"Come on!" Ivy yelled, throwing the blanket off of me, exposing me to cool air.

"AH!" I yelled groggily, getting to my feet "Why's it so cold?"

"Global warming." Ivy said, putting her robes in her bag.

"Then wouldn't it be warmer?" I asked, putting my robes in my bag.

"Whatever. Hurry up!"

"I'll only hurry up if Draco's going to be on the train."

"Probably. Now if you want to see him, hurry up, or otherwise you'll have to see him at school…" Ivy said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder "on second thought…take five more minutes."

My eyes lit up and I threw on a denim skirt and a green t-shirt. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and bolted for the kitchen.

"LET'S GO! LET'S GO! I HAVE A CUTE BLOND SLYTHERIN WAITING, LET'S GO!" I shouted.

Harry and Ron groaned. Fred and George smacked themselves. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What?" I said shrugging.

…

I was very impatient on the way to the station. I had the snake bracelet Draco gave me at the end of term on, I had Gwen locked safely in her cage, I had my broom in my trunk. All I needed now was the Malfoy! That meeting in Diagon Alley just wasn't enough for me.

…

Flashback.

_I was in Flourish and Blott's, getting my books with Harry, Ron and Hermione (and getting my picture taken for the damned _Daily Prophet_!) when I saw him!_

_He was just walking in and giving my brother hell for getting free books from Gilderoy Lockhart. (some stupid author who was coming to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts that year). I had gotten some to, but Draco really wouldn't care._

_Ginny had said something to Draco and he smirked at Harry._

"_Well, Potter. You got yourself a girlfriend!" Draco teased._

"_Now, now, Draco, play nicely." an older version of Draco said, who I was assuming was his father._

"_Well, Malfoy," Harry said, looking up at me "your girlfriend's here too."_

_Draco looked at Harry as if he had gone mad._

"_What are you on, Potter? I don't have a girlfriend!"_

"_Oh, really?" Harry said "Oh, Hannah!"_

_I ran down the stairs and threw my arms around Draco from behind._

"_HI!" I screeched._

_Ivy groaned. "Why does Malfoy have to be here NOW!" she asked the heavens._

…

End of Flashback.

I had gotten through the barrier and threw my stuff into Ivy's compartment.

"I'll be back. I have to find Draco." I said, running off and leaving Ivy alone.

I looked around the platform, suddenly thinking his father was taking him to school, when I saw that unmistakable blond hair, talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

"DRACO!" I yelled running up and throwing my arms around him.

"HOLY-!" Draco started until he saw me "Oh, hey!" he said wrapping me in a hug.

We both blushed for a second before letting go of each other.

"And Tweedle-Dumb!" I said, hugging Goyle.

"Han!" Goyle said stupidly. "Malfoy's been telling us he got you a broom!"

I nodded "A Nimbus Two Thousand and One!"

Goyle was just about to respond when I heard a loud group of screams "HANNAH!"

I was suddenly thrown onto my stomach, surrounded by hugs from my dorm mates.

"GUYS!" I yelled, struggling to get them off "Let off of me and I'll hug you all."

The girls let me go and I hugged each in turn. The train started to whistle.

"Let's get on!" I said quickly, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him into my compartment with Ivy.

Draco glanced at Ivy "Duff." he said icily polite.

Ivy glared back "Malfoy."

I sat down across from Ivy and looked out the window.

"Don't be shy." I said to Draco after a while, turning to him, come sit down."

Draco sat down next to me, then pulled me into his lap.

"HEY!" I said, laughing.

Ivy sneered "Excuse me while I go puke." she said as she took her bag and left.

My dorm mates came in, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey!" Monique Clearwater said "Anyone sitting here? Looks like a Slytherin party!"

Draco and I looked at each other "No." we said together "Have a seat."

Monique, Pansy, Rose, Millicent, Lexi, Amelia, Crabbe and Goyle each sat down in a seat.

"Oh, Malfoy!" Goyle teased "Got Han in your lap already I see."

"SHUT UP, GOYLE!" Draco and I said together.

…

We spent the rest of the train ride avoiding the fact that I was on Draco's lap. We talked about our summers, ate some candy from the trolley, and even welcomed Ivy back from her little "puke session".

Things got weird when Blaise came in, in his Hogwarts robes (we were already changed by then)

"Hey, guys!" he said smiling to all of us as he sat down in the one vacant seat…next to Ivy.

I swallowed. I knew Ivy and Blaise were Potions partners last term, but Snape put them together. I didn't see this ending well.

"Long time, no see." Blaise said to Ivy, smiling.

"Yeah, Zabini. Long time no see." Ivy said, a dull blush painting her cheeks.

I leaned in to Draco "Does Ivy like Blaise?" I ask.

"No…but Blaise last term wouldn't stop talking about her after Potions ended. It was Duff this, Duff that. Blah, blah, blah, Duff!"

I rolled my eyes "Maybe we should get them together." I said.

Draco nodded "Let's do that, give us something to accomplish this term."

Draco and I sealed the deal with a quick discreet high five.

…

When we got to Hogwarts, Draco and I were the first to hop into a horseless carriage.

"So…how was your summer really?" I asked, prodding Draco in the shoulder.

"It was boring. I kind of missed you making Crabbe's life hell. I had to do it."

I smirked and stretched across the seat, putting my head in Draco's lap. "Well, people miss my charming humour, Mr Malfoy." I said.

Draco rolled his eyes "Ms Potter, what have I told you about calling me 'Malfoy'?" Draco asked.

"Not to." I said "But it's so fun to annoy you that way!"

Draco leaned into my face "Well…I can annoy you too." Draco smirked as well, going _this close to my face._

_I bit my lip and blushed. I wasn't dreaming this time! Draco was about to kiss me!_

_Sadly, my moment was cut short by Ivy climbing into the carriage._

"_AHEM!" she yelled "You!" she yelled, grabbing Malfoy by the robes "You took something from my bag! Where is it!"_

"_What!" I said, glaring at Draco._

"_Malfoy stole something from me before I left the compartment! A bear that my mother gave me before she was murdered! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT!" she yelled._

_I shot up onto my seat "You did that!" I yelled, smacking him on the arm "That was so rude! Give it to her!" I ordered._

"_Ok, ok! Easy!" Draco rushed to say, digging through his pockets "Um…I think I lost it."_

"_WHAT!" Ivy yelled, tears threatening to fall from her eyes "That was my mum's! That bear was the last connection I had to her!" she yelled, crossing her arms._

"_Yeah, Draco! This wouldn't have happened if you had left it alone!" I spat, getting up and sitting next to Ivy._

"_Um…?" Blaise's voice said "I found this bear on the path way, and it has Ivy's name on it."_

_Ivy shot up "You found it!" Ivy squeaked "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ivy cried, taking the bear from his hands._

"_Sure thing." Blaise said walking into the castle as the carriage stopped._

…

_I refused to speak to Draco as we walked back to our dorms._

"_Hannah, please say something!" Draco pleaded as we entered the common room._

_I turned to face him "Fine, I'll be nice to you. But I expect you to apologize to Ivy tomorrow for taking her bear."_

_Draco sighed and kissed me on the cheek "Fine. For you, I'll apologize to Duff."_

_I smiled and kissed him back. "Thanks. Goodnight." I said walking up to my dorms._

_I smirked as I lied in my bed. I still was friends with Draco, even though he took Ivy's bear. I was back at Hogwarts, even though I didn't see Harry at the start of term feast. Ginny was a Gryffindor, but we were still friends._

_But one thought still had my mind. I was back at Hogwarts. And nothing could make me miserable._


	5. Chapter 5: The Trouble with Love

**A/N: Ok, I promised in the summery some potential Ivy and Blaise. Here's the birth of Operation: Hook Up Ivy and Blaise! Enjoy! And reviews are loved.**

Chapter 5

The Problem with Love

The next morning, Draco and I walked down to breakfast as I reminded him he had to apologize to Ivy. He was whining about it and asking if he had to and I was saying yes.

When Ivy walked over to our table I smiled and glanced at Draco.

"Hey, V." I said smiling "Draco has something he wants to say to you."

Draco looked at me sadly "Do I have to?" he asked yet again."

I grabbed his ear and yanked it, hard. "Yes!" I said "Now say it if you want to keep your ear!"

"OK! OK! I'm sorry for nicking your bear!" Draco rushed to say.

"Thanks for the apology, Malfoy." Ivy said coldly, sitting down in between Draco and I.

At that moment, Ivy's barn owl, Maria flew down and landed on Ivy's arm.

"Hey, you." Ivy said happily, stroking her head.

"Hi, Maria !" I shrieked happily, stroking her beak, earning an affectionate nip.

At that moment, a mini barn owl flew onto the table in front of me.

"Who's is this?" I asked looking at the owl's adorable face.

"Oh, that's my personal owl, June." Ivy said, placing Maria down on the table and picking up June.

"When'd you get a new owl?" I asked as I picked up Maria.

"I bought her myself in June, hence her name." Ivy explained, taking the letter Maria had on her leg. She sighed and crumpled it up.

"What?" I asked, looking at the ball of parchment.

"Nothing." Ivy replied quickly, stashing the ball in her pocket.

"Ok." I said suspiciously watching Ivy petting June.

After a while, Maria and June fly away and Ivy started to eat breakfast.

…

After breakfast, Ivy, Draco and I went down to the dungeons for Potions. Ivy pulled up a seat for the two of us.

As Ivy talked to Harry and Ron about something I really don't care about, Draco put himself in Ivy's seat.

"Hey, what do you say we put Ivy and Blaise together in Potions again this term? Maybe hook them up?" he asked, smirking at me.

I nod as I look at Ivy "Yeah…let's do that." I said, getting up and heading for Ivy "You talk to Blaise, I'll talk to Ivy."

Draco nodded "All right, Han. Time to commence, Operation: Hook Up Duff and Blaise."

Me and Draco shared a nod of agreement.

"Go!" I said, nudging Draco towards Blaise.

Draco walked up to Blaise and gave me a thumbs up.

"Hey, Blaise. Han and I were talking and we agree that you should sit with Ivy again this term." Draco said, smiling.

Blaise's eyes widened "Really? Why'd I do that?"

"Because, Blaise," Draco said, stealing a glance at Ivy then at me "you fancy her. And I hear she fancies you."

Blaise smiled and grabbed his book bag "Yeah, I'll do that, thanks, Dray!"

Draco turned to me and mouthed "Mission Accomplished."

I smirked and walked over to Ivy.

"Hey, V." I said smiling "You know…I think Blaise wants to sit with you." I said, nodding towards Blaise.

"Hey, Ivy! There's room over here!" Blaise called out, pointing to the space on the bench next to him.

"You're dead, Han." Ivy said quietly as she walked over and sat next to Blaise.

I smirked as Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bench where mine and his book bags were.

"All right, silence!" Professor Snape called out to the class, eliciting silence from everyone.

As Snape gave us the assignment, everyone erupted into conversation. I looked to Ivy and Blaise. And they were _working!_ Not _talking _at all! This wasn't good! Not good at all.

"Dray!" I hissed, nudging Draco in the ribs "They aren't talking!"

Draco turned around.

"CRAP!" he hissed, pulling out his wand "We'll have to change that, won't we?" he added, waving his wand.

Ivy's root fell onto the floor.

"That's your ingenious plan?" I asked "Get Ivy to look like a klutz!"

"Wait for it." Draco said holding up a finger.

Ivy bent down to pick it up…and so did Blaise. They brushed hands.

"Oh!" I said nodding "Now I get it! Smart!"

Ivy moved her hand quickly and returned to brewing the potion, blushing. But STILL NOT TALKING TO BLAISE!

"Damn it!" Draco and I said together, as I cut up a root.

"We need a new plan!" I said, writing _What is your problem_ onto a piece of parchment balling it up and throwing it at Blaise.

"OW!" Blaise said, rubbing his forehead and unballing the parchment and reading the note. "What the hell was _that for?"_

"_Talk to her!" I said nudging at Ivy. "I mean, come on, man!"_

_Ivy looked at the note then at me confused._

_After class, despite the lack of communication, Ivy had brewed the potion perfectly for Snape._

_Draco and I face palmed ourselves in annoyance._


	6. Chapter 6: A First Kiss Ruined

By dinner Draco and I were frustrated. We had every lesson with the Gryffindors that day, and we hadn't gotten Blaise and Ivy into a personal conversation yet!

Dinner was finally different. Draco, me, Ivy and Blaise were all happily talking about Quidditch and stuff, enjoying the time together.

That all changed when a snide arrogant voice said "Hello, Potty."

Draco, Ivy, Blaise and I looked up. It was Annabelle Drosie, with O'Neil and Vain. O'Neil looking as snide as ever, but Vain…Vain didn't look too happy about being with Drosie and O'Neil.

"Drosie." I sneered.

"Potty," Drosie sneered back, looking my way "Malfoy, Zabini, Duff."

"Drosie," Draco, Blaise and Ivy sneered "O'Neil, Vain."

"Slytherins." O'Neil sneered "Duff."

"Slytherins. Ivy." Vain said, looking down.

"Now that we're done _roll call_!" Drosie drawled, throwing her hands up in annoyance.

"Hello, Drosie, how was your summer?" Ivy said sickly sweet "My aunt told me you got a zit the size of my fist on your forehead. Looks like it's still there." Ivy added, leaning into Drosie's face.

Draco, me, Blaise and oddly enough…Vain laughed. Drosie glared at her minion.

"Shut it, dipshit!" she snapped, smacking Vain hard in the head.

"Well, sorry for being polite, Drosie." Ivy said rolling her eyes "And, for the record, it's way too easy to see your hair extensions."

I laughed "Yeah…come to think of it, I can see she's wearing _way_ too much makeup, too." I observed squinting my eyes to look at the crappy job Drosie did with her makeup.

Draco laughed "Nice!" he said, high fiving me.

Drosie glared at me. Then she punched me in the face.

Ivy shot up as I checked for blood. "You want to do that again, Drosie! You want a new nose job, huh?"

I glared at Drosie as I wiped the little blood from my nose, I tapped it, thankfully, it wasn't broken. "Someone better hold me back!" I snapped, rushing to Drosie. Thankfully, Draco and Blaise held me back.

"Choose Drosie!" Ivy ordered, glaring daggers at Drosie.

"Rack off, Duff, she was asking for it!" Drosie sneered "Feel nice, Potty? Little orphan getting her nose broke? Maybe Mummy and Daddy got beat up before the Dark Lord killed them." she asked me.

I broke out of Blaise's grip and charged at Drosie. I punched her in the face, relishing in the break I felt in her nose.

Ivy grabbed me "Come on, let's go." she said, walking out of the Hall.

"SKINNER!" I yelled once we were out of the Hall "That hurt!"

…

Ivy, Draco, Blaise and I headed for the dungeons. Ivy gave the password and walked in.

I forgot about my smarting nose. How did Ivy always know the passwords to the dungeons?

"How do you always know the passwords?" I asked Ivy.

Ivy shrugged "I don't know."

Draco and Blaise said something about "Finding Snape and reporting Drosie." and left the dorm.

A cat walked in. A ginger cat, with odd markings around its eyes, like glasses. I knew immediately who it was.

It was Ramona Capodebt. Or as me and Ivy called her "She-Cat".

"Hey, She-Cat." Ivy and I said together to the cat.

The cat was gone. It was replaced by a red haired, whisker and tail wearing be speckled girl I only knew as She-Cat.

"What's going on, guys?" She-Cat asked, for once not acting insane.

"Not bad. I'd better get back to my common room before I get in trouble." Ivy said, making to leave the common room "Coming, Han?"

I nodded and stood up "Let's go." I said.

…

Ivy and I walked back to Gryffindor Tower talking about how bitchy and uncalled for Drosie became.

"Have a seat, Han." Ivy said, gesturing to a chair by the fireplace "I'll be back."

I sat down in the chair and began to leaf through an old Kitchener Rangers program (my love for them just as strong as my love for Draco).

I barely had time to read over the article on Jeff Skinner when Ivy came back into the common room, jumped out of the portrait hole and slammed the door yelling "Malfoy is so dead!"

I jumped out of my seat with a sigh, and followed Ivy back to my common room.

"Ivy, what's wrong?" I asked, nearly sprinting to keep up with her.

Ivy ignored me all the way to the dungeons. She snapped out the password and glared at Draco, who was lounging on one of the sofas.

"You're dead!" Ivy yelled, picking him up by the robes and slamming him to a wall, eyes narrowed in fury.

"Ivy!" I yelled, pulling her off of him "What's going on?"

"YOUR BOYFRIEND FREAKING STOLE MY BEAR AGAIN! AFTER HE APOLOGIZED FOR TAKING IT, HE DOES IT AGAIN!"

My jaw dropped "Draco Malfoy, you little-" I stopped. Ivy didn't take her bear to classes, so it was in the Gryffindor dorms. And Draco didn't know the password to Gryffindor Tower. It couldn't have been him "Ivy, I think you're mistaken." I said letting Draco's robes fall back into place, seeing as I had grabbed them "Draco doesn't even know the Gryffindor password, don't you Dray?"

Draco shook his head "And I didn't steal that bear, either."

I believed him. I mean, it didn't sound right if Draco had somehow managed to get the password and steal Ivy's bear _again_! It just sounded…stupid.

I only thought of one person who hated Ivy enough to do that (that wasn't Draco) _and_ knew the password to Gryffindor Tower.

"Drosie!" I said finally "It was Drosie who took the bear, Ivy! It's the only thing that makes sense!"

Ivy glared at me "You're just saying that to defend _him_!" she said, jerking a thumb to Draco.

"Just trust me!" I said "Draco doesn't know the password, but Drosie does, she hates you for being my friend and probably took your bear to spite you!"

Ivy looked at me, then nodded "Your right, that does make sense. I guess I owe you an apology, Malfoy." Ivy said.

Draco nodded.

"I'd better go find Drosie, and kick her ass for taking my bear." Ivy added, leaving the room.

"Thanks for getting me out of crap." Draco said, taking his place back at the couch.

"No problem. Some pretty-" I replied, plopping myself on top of him.

"Brilliant sleuthing from you, yeah." Draco said under me "And GET OFF!" he added, shoving me off the couch and onto the floor.

"OW!" I said.

Draco's eyes widened "You ok?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. I was making you feel bad."

Draco lifted me up onto my feet "Witch!" he teased, tapping me lightly over the head.

"I know I am, ask me if I'm proud of it!" I said back.

Draco leaned into my face "I'm going to say, pretty damn proud."

I nodded and blushed "Yep."

The next thing I knew, Draco's arms were around my waist and we were almost nose to nose with each other. We were going to kiss! That is…until yet again, Ivy ruined it!

"Found Drosie. Taught her to mess with my stuff!" she said through the dungeon door "So…night!"

…

I damned Ivy to hell until I fell asleep that night. She was always ruining my moments with Draco! It wasn't fair!

I was almost asleep when I was shaken awake.

"What the hell!" I whispered as I shot up. I found myself looking into Draco's eyes. "Isn't it a little late, Dray?"

Draco nodded "Yeah, come on."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my Invisibility Cloak. Whatever Draco had planned, I knew it had something to do with going outside, he was in an outdoor cloak.

I said nothing as I was lead down into that one spot in the Forest where Draco and I nearly kissed first term. We both sat down on the very same stump.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked.

"You remember last term…when we were in detention…when I asked you to kiss?" Draco asked, looking down.

I nodded "Yeah…I said 'ok, we can kiss if you want.'. Why?"

"Well…um…seeing as Duff ruined that moment…and a lot of other moments…I'd say the offer still stands." Draco stammered out, stealing a glance at me.

I blushed "Um…ok. Is that what we're doing here?"

Draco nodded "Yeah…I was curious…if…if you still…"

"Wanted to kiss you?" I asked "Yeah…we could give it a shot. But what about Ivy?"

Draco smirked "Duff's in bed. Everyone's in the castle. The oaf-" he gestured to Hagrid's cabin "is asleep. No one will ever know."

I blush a brighter pink "Ok…let's do it."

It happened pretty fast. It started with a little peck, nothing special, but then…it took me by surprise.

Draco had wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips firmly against mine, just like in that dream I had over the summer…except, this wasn't a dream. I was kissed as if I was never kissed before (and it was true, I wasn't!)

This was the _real thing!_

I gasped quietly when the kiss ended. I was about to say "Oh my gosh." When the moment was murdered.

Ivy had come out of nowhere and tackled Draco. I face palmed myself.

"IVY!" I yelled "What the hell!"

I thought I saw Ivy smiling. I glared at her. She just loved ruining my life, didn't she?

I agreed after that that yes…yes she did like ruining my life sometimes.

After Ivy had let off and ordered Draco and I to bed Draco and I made a pact.

"Let's never speak of this moment again." Draco said to me.

"Deal." I said, shaking his outstretched hand.

…

My mind was reeling when I went back to bed. I had been kissed. And not just any kiss. It was my _first_ kiss. And it wasn't just with anyone…it was with Draco Malfoy!

I had to remind myself to tell Pansy when I woke up the next morning.

**A/N: As promised, a Draco and Hannah kiss! I hope you liked the chapter! The next one's coming up soon! Reviews are always loved!**


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Hey again! So in this chapter we find out why Ivy's Mum was murdered and find out more about her aunt. So…I guess there is a contest here. In your review, I will give you, the reader a chance to guess who Ivy's aunt is! Also add something you want to see done in the story (That's appropriate! No slash or anything). And if you win, your idea will be added to the next Chapter!**

**Dedication: To my awesome real life Ivy, who's been giving me ideas for what to write! I love you, V!**

Chapter 7

Secrets Told

The next day I had my first Quidditch practice of the term, and to my delight, Draco had been placed on the Quidditch team, as Seeker.

I beamed as I changed into my Quidditch robes. I thought I'd never get to wear them again. Draco and I smirked at each other as we walked onto the pitch.

My smirk turned to a look of confusion as the Gryffindor team came out of the other set of change rooms.

"What are you doing here, Flint!" Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Keeper and Quidditch captain demanded, walking over to our captain, Marcus. "We had the pitch today. I would know, I double checked."

I looked over to see Ivy and Harry arguing with someone. I looked closely at the person that was yelling back at them both.

My jaw dropped to see Drosie standing there in the Gryffindor's red and gold Quidditch robes.

"What is that bitch doing here!" I demanded, pointing to Drosie.

"New Chaser." Ivy and Harry said bitterly, walking up to face me.

I gape as Ron and Hermione ran onto the pitch.

"Why aren't you guys playing!" Ron demanded to Harry.

"We've got a note saying we can train our new Seeker." Flint said, handing Oliver a note.

Oliver snatched the note and read it over a couple of times "So…" he said after a couple minutes "you have a new Seeker, who?"

Draco stepped out of the crowd of Slytherins and faced Oliver.

"Malfoy?" Harry said.

"That answer your question Oliver?" I asked, blushing (Draco and I were a little awkward after last night's kiss.)

"And check out the new brooms my father's bought our team." Draco said, holding onto his own broom tightly.

Hermione glared "At least the Gryffindors didn't buy their way into the Quidditch team. They got in on pure talent."

I gasped at Hermione. I never bought my way onto the Slytherin team!

"HERMIONE!" I yelled, incapable of saying anything else.

Draco glared at Hermione "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

I gasped. "DRACO MALFOY!" I shouted out

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy." Ron said, pulling out his wand.

"RON!" I shouted.

"Eat slugs!"

"NO!" I screamed, pushing Draco out of the way.

It wouldn't have done any good. The jinx backfired and hit Ron instead. I snarled as Hermione, Harry and Ivy ran up to Ron, who had started barfing up slugs.

"Let's take him to Hagrid's." Harry said, lifting Ron up "He'll know what to do!"

Harry and Hermione shared a nod and ran to Hagrid's. Ivy turned to me.

"Coming, Han?" she asked nodding towards Hagrid's.

"Um…" I said quietly. I really wanted to practice. But then again…friends came first "Yeah, I'm coming." I said, running to keep up with Ivy.

"You're honestly going with the blood traitors, Mudblood and the half breed with no mummy?" Flint asked, shooting daggers at me.

Ivy glared at him "Piss off!" she spat before she grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to Hagrid's hut.

…

At Hagrid's, we saw Lockhart leave the hut, promising that he'd loan Hagrid a copy of his book.

"Ugh!" I groaned "I'm so out of here." I said, spinning on my heel back to the pitch."

"It's cool, Han. He's leaving." Harry said, as Ron had another slug attack all over his robes. Served him right! He shouldn't have tried to jinx Draco!

Anyway, when we went into Hagrid's, Hagrid was complaining about Lockhart, saying he was a scam artist and he would eat his kettle if any of the words he said were true.

"I really think, Hagrid, you're being unfair. Honestly, Professor Dumbledore thought he was the best man-"

"He was the only man!" Hagrid said "And I mean the only man. Nobody wants his job because they think it's jinxed!"

"Yeah, Mione." Ivy said sitting next to Ron, helping him get the slugs out "No offence, but he's sprouting out crap! Remember that quiz we did? I used all bogus answers and got perfect."

"Yeah! And all I wrote was 'Jeff Skinner' in every blank and got seventy!" I said "And on the talk of jinxes." I said, whacking Ron in the head with my broom "What the hell is the matter with you? Why did you try to jinx Draco? God damn it, Ron, this is karma coming to bite you in the ass!"

"Well sorry for him calling Hermione a Mudblood, Han!" Ivy snapped at me. "Need we remind you what it means?"

"What does it mean?" Harry asked.

"It means dirty blood!" Hermione said getting up and turning away from us "I have Muggle parents, so therefore, my blood is dirty."

"Well, he still shouldn't have jinxed him, Ivy!" I snapped back, ignoring Hermione. "And Hermione did say that us Slytherins got on the team because we bought our way in!"

"I didn't mean you! You were the only one who got in with skill." Hermione said, sitting back down.

"Oh, right, sorry Mione. But you still shouldn't have jinxed him, Ron!" I snapped to the slug spewing boy next to Harry.

"Why are you defending Malfoy all the time!" Harry demanded.

Ivy shot up and made for the door "Because she fancies him." she said before she left the hut, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh lord!" I groaned, bracing for fireworks from Harry.

"You like that git! He's a horrible person! AND YOU FANCY HIM!" Harry spat.

"Harry, if you got to know Draco, you'll find he's a really sweet person!"

"Oh!" Harry said sarcasm threatening to flow "So when he called Hermione a Mudblood and the Weasleys blood traitors, he was saying sweet nothings to them?"

"He's seeking attention!" I said defensive.

"YOURS!" Harry shouted "DON'T THINK I NEVER SEE HOW HE LOOKS AT YOU IN POTIONS! THAT STUPID LOOK THAT PROOVES HE LIKES YOU! I DON'T WANT THAT PRAT NEAR YOU!"

I glared at him "You can piss right off, Harry Potter!" I snapped as I left the hut, slamming the door behind me.

How dare he say that! I loathed myself for having such a prat for a brother.

…

I went to Nightshade's to calm down. I said the password and expected to be let in, but nothing happened.

"Crap!" I hissed.

"You should know that the password changed over the summer to hemlock." Nightshade's voice said, raising from the ground "Not like Ivy needed it, poor dear."

I gave Nightshade a confused look and slid down into the Nightshade common room.

Ivy was lying on the couch face down, crying.

"Ivy, what's wrong?" I asked.

Ivy jolted up and looked at me "It's none of your business! Why are you even in here?"

"I needed to cool off." I said "And Nightshade gave me the password."

Ivy sighed and dropped a picture.

"What's this?" I asked, picking it up.

"No!" Ivy shouted. But her cry was heard too late.

I saw Ivy's dad with what looked like a woman holding a pink blanket. He looked like he was playing with what was in it, but I couldn't see what it was, there was a large burn hole in the center of it.

"When was this taken?" I asked.

"Right after I was born." Ivy said, sniffing "I was born three months premature and we had Christmas in the hospital. I was born on the Equinox, the longest day of the year."

I glanced at the picture again "How long was it before…?"

"It was almost a year after when You-Know-Who killed my Mum. Eleven years ago today actually. My parents fooled You-Know-Who twice before that but this time it was Mum who paid the price."

"So that's why your crying?" I asked looking at the picture. I could relate. I would cry on the anniversary of my own parents' deaths for six years. "What happened to the picture?" I asked looking at the burn mark.

"My aunt burnt it. She didn't like the thought of her pure blooded sister marrying a Muggle born and producing me. She calls me a 'filthy half breed'. That's why I was beaten over the summer. And she made me do this to myself." she pulled up her sleeve, and I saw the words "Half Breed" written into her skin.

I gasped. This was no woman, Ivy's aunt. This was a monster. Someone inhuman and inhumane.

"Come on, we'd better get back into the castle before curfew." Ivy said getting up.

…

All night that night, all I thought of was who would call their own niece a filthy half breed? Who would make her write Half Breed on her forearm?

What sort of woman would do that to her own family?

**A/N: So…what sort of Harry Potter character do you know that uses "filthy half breed"? First review with the right answer gets a PM from me and whatever they want (to a point) put in my story! Reviews are always loved!**


	8. Chapter 8: Why I hate Lockhart

**A/N: This is a flashback chapter, from where Ivy and Hannah meet Lockhart.**

Chapter 8

Meeting Lockhart

I think I should tell you why I don't like Lockhart. It all started in the first Defence Against the Dark Arts class:

_Ivy and I had lined up outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Ivy was onto mine and Draco's plan to get her and Blaise together, so in exchange for her to stop yelling at me about it, I promised that this one class, we would sit together._

_So I saw Lockhart's blond head poke out of the doorway._

"_Don't just stand there!" he said cheerfully "Come on in!"_

_I rolled my eyes at his overly happy demeanour as I walked in. I had always had a hunch that he was a fake, and he never really did all that stuff he wrote about in his crappy books._

_I sat down with Ivy as far away from Harry and Ron as possible. I wasn't Harry's biggest fan for the simple reason that him and Ron had taken Mr Weasley's car and flown it to Hogwarts! I was ready and willing to beat the crap out of both him and Ron, but McGonagall wouldn't let me. So they got detention._

"_I see you bought my series of books." Lockhart said, beaming at all of us, making Hermione melt and nearly making me retch. "Excellent. Now, I think we should have a quiz. Just to see what you've taken in."_

_And with a flick of his wand, pieces of parchment were in front of everyone in the class. I flashed Draco (who was sitting across from me) a look that clearly said "He's got to be joking, right?"_

_Ivy leaned in next to me "Want to do something fun? Let's give all bogus answers!"_

_I smirked at Ivy and gave her a high five "Genius!" I said, beaming at her "Let's do it!"_

_Ivy and I scribbled away at the quiz. Here was what I had written:_

_**What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?:**__ Midnight blue (my own favourite colour)_

_**What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?: **__Meeting Jeff Skinner._

_**What is Gilderoy Lockhart's dearest ambition?: **__To rid the world of himself._

_**What would Gilderoy Lockhart like most for a gift?: **__A Kitchener Rangers jersey signed by Jeff Skinner._

_When the test was done, Lockhart was flipping through the tests, expressing his disappointment "Tut, tut. Nobody knew that my favourite colour was lilac! But Ms Granger," he paused, smiling at Hermione "knew my dearest ambition is to rid the world of evil and carry my own line of hair care potions! Ten well earned points to Gryffindor! And who was the one who wrote for what my favourite gift 'A Kitchener Rangers jersey signed by Jeff Skinner?"_

_The Slytherins laughed, as did Ivy, Harry, Ron and Hermione. I put up my hand._

"_ME!" I said, laughing._

"_Five points from Slytherin for that terrible joke, Ms Potter." Lockhart said, rolling out a cage. "Now, we're going to learn how to handle these creatures. But be warned! They are very, very, tricky, and supremely vicious!"_

_Lockhart pulled the cover off the cage, and I saw a large amount of…pixies!_

"_PIXIES!" Seamus Finnigan and I said together, both of us laughing "Good lord, deliver us!"_

"_You think this is funny?" Lockhart demanded "I'll show you funny!" he added, opening the cage door._

_The pixies went ape shit! They flew everywhere around the classroom, tormenting students and pulling poor Neville up by the ears onto a chandelier! _

_I ducked under a table, avoiding the mischievous pixies, taking my wand out of my pocket. I wound up putting my wand hand on top of someone else's._

_Draco's._

_I blushed as I pulled myself off._

"_Hey." Draco said, peeking around for pixies "How's it going?"_

"_Oh, not bad." I said following suite "You?"_

"_Same. Just goes to show you." Draco said with a smirk._

"_Just goes to show what?" I asked looking into his face._

"_That there's never a dull moment at Hogwarts." Draco said, taking my face in one of his hands._

"Immobulous!_" Hermione shouted, causing me to pull my head up._

"_OW!" I shouted, rubbing my aching head as I crawled out "_That_ was stupid!"_

_Draco nodded "I agree, that was very stupid of you."_

_I smacked him "Don't agree with me!" I shouted._

"_You may head to your next class, Ms Potter, Mr Malfoy." Lockhart said, beginning to round up the now frozen pixies._

_I rolled my eyes and grabbed my book bag. Something told me being in Lockhart's Defence Against the Dark Arts class was going to be hell._


	9. Chapter 9: Quidditch Karma

Chapter 9

Quidditch Karma

The next Friday following that…unpleasant experience with Draco calling Hermione a Mudblood, the Slytherins were playing the Gryffindors in the first Quidditch match of the season. I was more nervous than in my first match in first year, because my worst enemy was on the other team.

The morning of the match, Flint got us all up early and headed us to the change room. We went over the game plan one last time, and after a little pep talk, we were out onto the pitch.

But beforehand, Flint pulled me aside.

"Look, Potter." Flint said, grabbing my shoulders "You're playing a total bitch of a Chaser on the Gryffindor team…she completely loathes you, and will do anything to see you injured."

I nodded "I know. I don't think I helped that matter by punching her in the nose."

Flint laughed and nodded "Yeah, so…just some helpful Captain-Player advice…be careful around her."

I nodded and walked out onto the pitch. Hooch walked out and ordered the captains to shake hands. After the balls were released, we were off.

Draco flew off to the sidelines to watch for the Snitch with my brother. I flew over to Katie Bell and took the Quaffle right out of her hands (after a very polite "How was your summer, Bell?") and headed for Oliver Wood. I smiled at him and threw the Quaffle right past him and through the hoop. I smirked as Lee Jordan groaned "Ten-nil Slytherins."

Draco smirked as I flew back to protect our Keeper.

"All right there, Han?" he asked.

"You know it!" I said flying back in the other direction as Lucy Selwyn took the Quaffle back from Angelina Johnson.

I scanned the pitch for Drosie, but didn't see her until Selwyn scored again for Slytherin.

"All right there, Potty?" she yelled over to me.

I glared at her, then returned to the game.

…

A little while later, there was no sign of the Snitch, but there was some weird goings-on with one of the Bludgers. It seemed to be dead set on knocking Harry out of the sky. I grew suspicious, but still focused on the game.

My focus didn't last long. After another minute or two, Harry flew right by me, Draco barely noticing. I saw a glint of gold Harry was going after.

"DRACO!" I yelled "HARRY'S GOING FOR THE SNITCH!"

Draco snapped out of it and flew at breakneck speed after my brother. Drosie looked royally pissed off.

"YOU CHEAT!" she yelled.

I glared at her and flew back to my team, I wasn't going to let her destroy my focus.

My focus was completely destroyed when I heard a yell. I turned quickly to the source of the sound and saw Draco flying off of his broom. I gasped as he hit the ground and blacked out.

"DRACO!" I yelled out.

Drosie's eyes narrowed and she smiled evilly. "Give me that!" she said, taking George's Beater's bat. "You're next Potter!"

She went to the nearest Bludger and whacked it in my direction. I barely had time to react before it came hurtling towards me and smashed into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me.

I hit the ground onto my back with a sickening thud. I swore as Ivy barged up to Drosie.

"YOU BITCH!" she yelled lunging at her before Fred held her back.

"You ok, Han?" Hermione asked me.

I nodded, then winced from a sharp pain in my leg "I think so. I might need to go to Pomfrey."

"There isn't a _need_! You have to go to Pomfrey!" Ivy said, helping me up and slinging one of my arms over her shoulder. Ron and Hermione ran over to Harry, who had also fallen off his broom after the other Bludger hit him.

"It's a miracle you weren't knocked out!" Ivy said concerned as we entered the castle.

"I know!" I said weakly "I'm going to kill Drosie!"

"Save some of her for me. She has no bloody right to bleeding do that!" Ivy shouted, groaning slightly under my weight.

I smirked somewhat "Hey, V." I said.

"What?"

"You know something?" I asked.

"No…what?"

I giggled a little, then winced from the pain in my ribcage "It was exactly one year ago that I helped you to the hospital wing. Now you're helping me out."

Ivy laughed as we entered the hospital wing "Let's just say we're even." she said, dropping me on the bed next to Harry's.

Pomfrey tut-tutted as she examined Harry, Draco and then me.

"Two accidental injuries and one deliberate!" she yelled out, handing me the exact same potion that she used on Ivy one year ago. I chugged it in one go, then made a face.

"Now I know that I wasn't missing anything!" I said, fighting the urge to retch "That stuff does taste like shit!"

Ivy laughed and pulled up a chair. "Well, put it this way. Gryffindors and Slytherins are now equal when it comes to injuries."

Draco cleared his throat behind her. "Duff?" he said "Need I remind you that _I was also injured in the match. And I was just in a bed for like…ten minutes? I just was released."_

"_Not as bad as me though." I pointed out._

_Draco nodded, the beginning of a scowl on his face "Yeah. Blaise told me what happened when I came to. I'm going to kick Drosie's ass! You ok?"_

"_I will be in a bit." I said "But be grateful you didn't have to drink that crap." I added nodding to the empty cup by Harry._

_Harry looked horrible. His left arm looked like one of those metallic balloons that were at most Muggle kids' birthday parties._

"_Hey, bro." I said to my brother. "What's with the lack of arm?" I asked._

"_Lockhart thought he could fix it. But he made it worse." Harry said, grimacing. "Mione told me what Drosie did. I'm going to kill her!"_

"_Get in line, Potter. I'm first." Draco sneered at Harry._

"_You wish, Malfoy. I already claimed drop kicking Drosie's ass into next week." Ivy snapped, turning her head to Draco._

_You'd think that it'd get better by now…but no. Vain walked in._

"_Back off, Vain." Draco and Ivy said, blocking her view of me._

"_Guys." I said looking at them both in turn "It's cool. I don't think she'd do anything with Pomfrey right there." I added, nodding towards Pomfrey._

_Draco and Ivy hesitated then stepped aside as I sat up agilely. That potion must have worked. I guess I could have been released soon._

"_What do you want, Vain?" I demanded coldly._

"_Hannah," Vain said, causing me to gape. Drosie and her crew had always called me "Potter" or "Potterella" or "Potty" but they never called me by my first name. "I wanted to apologize."_

_I stared at her as I stood up "For what?" I asked._

"_Being a total bitch to you since last term. I realized that over the summer that you had better intentions then Drosie does, and I immediately stopped liking her. Now…after this stunt she pulled, I hate her too. So…I'm sorry."_

_I smiled. "Thanks for the apology, Vain. I didn't think you had it in you."_

_Vain smiled to "Call me Jamie. So…are we cool?" she asked, holding out her hand._

_I smiled and took it. "Yeah, we're cool." I said, shaking._

_Ever since then Vai-I mean Jamie and I have been friends. And let's just say Drosie had another thing to call me. And that thing was "Friend stealing bitch."._

_But I didn't really care. All I cared about was what I had that Drosie didn't. I had friends, where she only had a minion. I had the brains, where Drosie barely had a B- in classes._

_And the part that really made me laugh. I had my first kiss. And I doubted greatly that she had had hers._


	10. Chapter 10: The Halloween Attack

Chapter 10

The Halloween Attack

October came quickly…as did an outbreak of colds from staff and students. We all kept Madam Pomfrey busy with that Pepperup Potion of hers. The potion did work on ingestion, but it did come with the appearance that our heads were smoking, due to the smoke pouring from the ears. Especially on the Weasleys. It gave them the look like their whole heads were on fire, which I found very amusing and got to pour water over Fred's head every chance I got.

It all changed when Draco bullied me into taking some, apparently I looked "peaky". then, it was me who was pranked.

Halloween day was the funniest day of my life. Fred and George walked into the Great Hall and headed toward where Ivy and I were sitting (we needed a change of scenery, so I sat at the Gryffindor table)

"Hey, Han!" Fred said cheerfully, patting me on the shoulder.

"You'll never guess what we did to Drosie." George chirped, plopping himself between Harry and Ron.

"You broke her broomstick?" I asked, praying they did.

"No…but we did find out that Drosie stole your broom at the end of last term and destroyed it."

"WHAT!" I yelled out, getting up "I'm going to kill her!"

"Calm your crap, Han." Fred said, pulling me back into my seat. "We got her bad for it."

At that moment, Drosie barged into the Great Hall.

"POTTER! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" she yelled.

I took a good look at her sopping wet hair. It was green and silver.

Slytherin colours.

"You did that!" I asked Fred, trying to suppress a laugh.

Fred and George nodded "To get back at Drosie for the Bludger Incident."

I burst into a fit of laughter. "You guys!" I said. "I have gained a whole new respect for you."

Drosie barged up to me and picked me up by the robes.

"You…did…this!" she snapped "FIX IT!"

Fred and George smirked at each other "Nope, she can't, Drosie. We did it. And you're stuck like that until the potion we used wears off."

Drosie dropped me and grabbed Fred "Which is when?" she spat.

"Until term ends." George said laughing.

I laughed harder. Drosie's going to look like she has diehard Slytherin Pride until summer!

"Let's call it…karma Drosie." Harry said laughing as well "You nearly kill my sister, and you look like a Slytherin for the rest of term. Karma came back and bit you in the ass!"

Jamie laughed "Nice one, Fred!" she congratulated, high fiving him.

"Vain!" Drosie snapped "Get back here."

Jamie stood up and faced Drosie "No…you can piss right off, Drosie. You are a total bitch."

I smiled. Jamie really was one of my friends now. No friend of Drosie would tell her to piss off, or call her a bitch.

…

The feast was pretty eventful. Professor Dumbledore had booked a dancing skeleton group to perform (much to a mixture of fear and amazement from me) and as usual, the live bats flew overhead of the eating students.

I elbowed Draco in the ribs "How do they get the skeletons to dance?" I asked.

Draco shrugged "I don't know. Probably an enchantment."

I looked over to the Gryffindor Table and found Harry, Ivy, Ron and Hermione weren't there. I locked eyes with Drosie, who growled in my direction and I returned back to my food.

"Dray, did you see Drosie's hair?" I asked, sniggering.

"No…why, what happened to it?" Draco asked, scanning the Gryffindor Table for her.

"Look for the one glimpse of silver and green, then go thank the Weasley Twins." I said, pointing to Drosie's general area.

The confused look on Draco's face turned to one of amusement as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "That looks awesome. Karma really suits her." Draco said.

I smirked "Exactly what Harry said."

Draco smirked too, putting a hand on my face "Well…I guess that is one thing that Potter and I agree on." he said.

I bit my lip as he went in for the kill "Yeah…for once."

Just as we were about to kiss again, and as I thought that I was going to get to kiss him, with Ivy not there, but then She-Cat and Sheila barged in and killed the mood.

"Hey, guys!" Sheila shouted, looking in between us.

"SHEILA!" I yelled jumping back from Draco in surprise.

"Isn't this feast great?" She-Cat asked ignoring the glare I was giving her "Better than last term, and the other term I was here!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well…I guess She-Cat-" Sheila started

"MEOW!" Ramona shouted, lifting her hands up in the air.

"And I have to get back to our table. See you around, Han!" Sheila said, taking She-Cat by the wrist and heading back to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table.

I groaned in exasperation. Why were my friends so insane?

…

When the feast was over, Draco and I walked hand and hand back to the dungeons, talking about random crap. That's when we saw it.

Harry, Ron, Ivy and Hermione were standing under a large puddle of water near an out of order bathroom. Mrs Norris, Filch's cat was hanging on the chandelier stiff as a bored, eyes wide with apparent terror.

A large crowd began to gather around the scene, but not before I red the large, gleaming words on the wall by the windows:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE!

Chamber of Secrets? Enemies of the Heir? The Heir of who? What the hell was all this?

"Enemies of the Heir beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco shouted, earning a dark look from me.

Then, as though Draco's shout had summoned him, Mr Filch came sprinting into the scene, his eyes locked on the cat.

"My cat!" he cried out, causing the Slytherins (apart from me) to snigger "What's happened to my cat! What's happened to Mrs Norris?"

"YOU FIVE!" he wheezed at me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ivy. "You killed my cat! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"Argus!" Professor Dumbledore's voice sounded through the corridor "Take the cat down. We must examine her."

Lockhart and Professors McGonagall and Snape ran in as well.

"What's happened-Oh my lord!" McGonagall gasped, staring at Mrs Norris as she was taken down from the chandelier.

"That's what we are going to find out, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore said, taking hold of the rigid Mrs Norris.

"Feel free to use my office, Professor." Lockhart said "It's just upstairs."

"Thank you Gilderoy." Dumbledore said, heading up the stairs "You come to, Mr and Ms Potter, Mr Weasley and Ms Duff."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ivy and I shared a nervous glance before we headed upstairs.

…

We sat in silence, watching as Dumbledore poked and prodded Mrs Norris, as Professor McGonagall assisted, Professor Snape watched from the shadows and Lockhart rambled on and on about some torture that could have killed her.

The sounds of Lockhart's yakking was drowned out by Filch's sobbing. He refused to look at the cat.

I looked around the room. There were posters of Lockhart everywhere watching the event. All their hair was in rollers.

"She's not dead, Argus. Mrs Norris has been Petrified." Dumbledore said after a while.

"It was them!" Filch said pointing to us "They did it! They Petrified my poor cat."

I stood up "We didn't do shit to your cat! I was at the feast the whole time! And besides, I think Professor Sprout has acquired some Mandrakes, which will turned her back to normal."

Professor Lockhart nodded "Yes, if you will permit me to make the Draught-"

"Excuse me, Gilderoy," Professor Snape cut in sneering "I believe it is my position to teach Potions at this school? It is my job to do that."

I nodded "It is his job, Professor." I said to Lockhart.

"But then again, if it wasn't Ms Potter who Petrified the cat, where was the rest of them?" Snape asked Harry.

Then Ivy broke into an explanation into why they weren't at the feast. They had gone to a "Death Day" party, whatever that was, for the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick.

"Um…Professor Snape?" I asked, cutting Ivy off "May I leave now?"

Snape nodded "Yes, Ms Potter, you may leave."

I nodded in thanks and left the office. I went down into the dungeons and pulled out a book. It was _Hogwarts: A History. I leafed through it until I found the chapter on the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin. _

_I read it until I fell asleep, still contemplating on what the Chamber of Secrets was._

_But I kept asking myself: Why did I have a feeling that I had heard of the Chamber before?_


	11. Chapter 11: More Revealed

Chapter 9

The next few weeks the whole school was abuzz about Mrs Norris and what happened to her. Filch was a nightmare, giving people detention for really stupid stuff like "breathing loudly" and "looking too happy."

Everyone seemed to be on edge over what was written on the wall, which was still gleaming on the wall, no matter how much Filch scrubbed at it.

After around two weeks of this tension, Dumbledore decided to allow a Duelling Club, which started on Saturday that week.

I woke up fairly early for a Saturday and slid down the banister to the common room, where as always, Draco was waiting for me.

…

When Draco and I went down to the Hall, I found Ivy and stood next to her. Draco rolled his eyes and said nothing until the doors of the Hall were opened.

Lockhart stood there, looking overly happy.

"Come in, come in! Let's get started!" he called out as we all walked in.

I pulled out my wand and stood in between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins as Lockhart walked up onto a stage that was placed in the middle of the Hall.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to set up this little Duelling Club to train you all up…in case you ever need to defend yourselves against…unfriendly forces."

"Or the Heir of Slytherin." Ivy whispered to me.

I stood up a little straighter. I knew I had heard of an heir! It was the Heir of Slytherin! Oh well, I couldn't say anything now. I had to find something when I got back to the common room.

"Allow me to introduce my assistant Professor Snape." Lockhart said, gesturing to the far end of the stage, where Snape was walking up the steps to face Lockhart.

"Now, we are going to do a demonstration, but need not worry!" Lockhart said, beaming with obvious self pride "You shall still have your Potions Master when I am done."

Then Professor Snape and Lockhart bowed to each other and raised their wands.

"_Expelliarmous!_" Snape shouted, sending a wave of red towards Lockhart.

Lockhart fell onto his bum, and bounced. Hermione gave a squeal and stood on tiptoe.

I laughed at the same time as Draco and Ivy, and slapped them both a high five.

"Do you think he's all right?" Hermione asked.

I glared at Hermione, as did Ivy, Harry and Ron.

"Who cares!" we demanded.

"Good idea to Disarm me, Professor Snape, but it was very obvious what you were going to do."

"Maybe you should teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Lockhart." Snape drawled.

"Ah, yes. We'll need a volunteer pair. Potter and Weasley, how about you?"

Snape and Draco laughed "Weasley's wand causes mayhem with the simplest of spells, we'll be sending Potter in a matchbox to the hospital wing. How about…Malfoy?"

Draco smirked and took out his wand as he climbed up onto the stage.

"Oh lord." I said to Ivy "This should end badly."

And sure enough, it did. My brother and Draco were like black and white. They couldn't stand each other. And as soon as Lockhart told them to Disarm, and Disarm only, Draco broke that rule.

"_Everte Sanctum!_" he yelled flicking his wand at Harry.

Harry fell back into a flip and landed on his back. He got up and glared at Draco angrily, wiping the fresh smirk off of his face.

"_Rictesempra!_" Harry said, jumping up and waving his wand at Draco.

Draco was knocked off of his feet and landed on his bum, laughing. He was hit with a Tickling Charm. I groaned pulling out my own wand at getting onto the stage.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" I said swishing my wand around Draco, who immediately stopped laughing and glared at Harry.

Draco pulled me behind him and pointed his wand to the stage floor "_Serpentsortia!_" he growled.

A large snake burst from the tip of Draco wand, slithering towards the Hufflepuffs, and one Justin Finch Fletchley, who I found extremely annoying.

Harry broke into action and looked at the snake. Then all I heard was a lot of hissing, then the snake backed off.

"What are you playing at!" Finch Fletchley demanded before stalking off.

Everyone started to clear out after Snape got rid of the snake. And I made out snippets of what they were saying.

"What a freak, that Potter is."

"I know, all that hissing."

I jumped off the stage and followed Ivy out the door, following Hermione and Ron, who seemed to rush out into the corridor.

"Did you hear what I was saying?" Harry asked.

I shook my head and said no at the same time Ivy said yes.

We looked at each other.

"You understood all that hissing?" I asked.

Ivy looked at me confused "Yeah, he was speaking plain English!"

I rolled my eyes "No he wasn't! He was talking like a snake!"

Ivy groaned and stomped her foot in irritation. "I know what I heard!" Ivy snapped, slamming the common room door in my face.

"UGH!" I yelled as I walked down to the dungeons.

…

When I got back into the common room, I saw Blaise reading a book on the couch.

I smirked. I decided to scare Blaise. I broke into a run and plopped myself violently next to him.

"HI!" I yelled cheerfully.

Blaise looked at me and smiled. "Oh, hi. Didn't see you there."

"What are you reading?" I asked, looking over Blaise's shoulder to look.

Blaise snapped the book shut "Nothing." he said quickly, stowing the book away.

I smirked "Don't give me that!" I said, lunging for the book.

"No!" Blaise yelled, lunging for his book back.

I rolled onto my back and grabbed Blaise's wrist and groped around for the book until I had it. Then I pushed Blaise off of him and clutched the book to my chest and began to read it. It was a self help book…all about how to get girls!

"GIVE ME THAT!" he yelled trying to tackle me.

"Blaise!" Draco yelled pulling him back.

"Who's the girl your trying to get, Zabini?" I asked looking through the index, reading the heading:

"SO SHE ISNT INTERESTED? THESE THREE STEPS WILL HELP GET YOU THE GIRL OF YOUR DREAMS!"

Blaise growled and broke out of Draco's grip. "Give me that!" he ordered, taking the book out of my hands "I don't like anyone. I'm just reading about how crappy these dating tips are Honestly, you expect anyone to get a girl with these pickup lines?"

"Bull." I said smirking "You like someone, and I think I know who it is!"

"Ugh!" Blaise yelled, obviously annoyed "I'm going to bed, good night! And for the record, Han. You should mind your own business!"

Draco and I smirked at each other.

"He's crushing on Ivy." we agreed together, high fiving each other.

**A/N: Ok! My little contest from Chapter nine is now Closed! We have a winner: xXMizz Alec VolturixX. Congratulations! So, to claim your prize, PM me and tell me what you want for a chapter (as long as it's appropriate) and as always, reviews are loved!**

**DWDE**

**PS: Thanks to all the reviewers who participated in the contest! ****J**


	12. Chapter 12: Everything Crashes Down

Chapter 12

Everything Crashes Down.

Since the Duelling Club Draco has been acting a little weird around me. Like, not She Cat weird, if you know what I mean, but…weird enough to be noticeable.

There were two more attacks since then. A double attack. Nearly Headless Nick and Justin Finch Fletchley were found a week after Duelling Club. And Harry was accused of being Slytherin's Heir, since he was found with them both!

Ivy and I were still not to kind to each other. I failed to see why. It wasn't my fault I couldn't understand Harry when he tried to calm down that snake.

Two weeks after Duelling Club, I found out why he was acting so odd. We were in the common room when Draco tried to ask me a question.

"Hey, Han." Draco said, leaning over my shoulder as I read _Hogwarts: A History_ again on the couch "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Dray." I said turning to face him "Have a seat. What's up?" I added as I motioned for Draco to sit on the couch with me.

"Um…ok." Draco said, sitting next to me "I was wondering if you wanted to go-"

At that moment, Pansy ran into the common room, beaming from ear to ear.

"Hi, Draco!" she squeaked cheerfully, jumping onto the couch and knocking me off it.

"PANSY!" I yelled "Draco was about to ask me something!"

"Whatever, Han, his question can wait until later." Pansy said, waving me off. "So…anyways, Draco…Dray," Pansy started.

I glared at her as she said his nickname. I was the only one who called Draco "Dray"!

"I heard from someone that you liked me and wanted to ask me out."

Draco looked at Pansy dumbfounded "I-I-I want to go out with y-y-you?"

Pansy beamed and hugged Draco around the middle "Oh, I'm so glad to hear you say that! And, yes, I'll go out with you!"

My heart dropped into my stomach. Pansy knew I liked Draco. Why was she asking him out in front of me? That traitor!

Draco looked shocked. Just as I was. He was just about to say something when Pansy crashed her lips down onto his!

I almost felt my heart shatter as she kissed him, and he began to kiss her back. Life was so unfair. I wanted to kill Pansy!

"Pansy, a word…now!" I said, trying to control a wave of tears that were stinging my eyes. I grabbed her tie and dragged her up to the dorms.

"What the hell!" I shouted, rage taking over pure grief "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Pansy asked, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Ask Draco out, you idiot!" I almost shouted, shaking her a little "You know I like him, and you asked him out in front of me! I thought you were one of my best friends! This was a complete violation of my trust!"

"Hannah…" Pansy started.

"No, don't start." I snapped, letting go of her and throwing myself onto my bed, face down. "You know I like him, and you knew we kissed, and I liked it! How can you do this to me!" I said, almost crying at this point.

"Han…I'm-"

"No, your not!" I accused angrily, my voice thick with tears "You aren't sorry. I saw the look on your face as you kissed him, and the smirk you had when he started to kiss back! You wanted me to see it! You wanted my heart to shatter, see me see you kiss the boy I fancy!"

I let Pansy stammer out so many apologies I lost count after five minutes. I ignored her, she betrayed my trust, broke my heart (well, that was Draco, but then again, she asked him out.), and totally went behind my back. I felt a fireball threatening to come out, so I shot out of my bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower to cool off.

I sang as I washed my troubles away, ignoring Pansy's incessant pounding on the door, pleading with me to open up and let her explain. I switched songs from Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift, and moved on to I'm Not That Girl from the Musical Wicked.

As I shut the shower off and wrapped my towel around myself, I lost that feeling of miserable shock, but I was still numb from it. I was now more furious at Pansy than I could ever imagine. I had even more loathing for Pansy at that moment than I did for Drosie. And trust me…that's saying a lot!

I ignored her further as I discreetly slipped on underwear, a pair of Aeropostale track pants and a matching Aero t-shirt. Both Slytherin green.

Pansy started to wildly explain as I dried and styled my hair with my wand, secretly thanking Monique for giving me something to do to keep my thoughts away from setting Pansy on fire with one of my fireballs.

"…and she asked me a favour and I said 'Sure, what?' and she asked me to ask Draco out, and I still kind of liked him, so I jumped at the chance, and I wasn't thinking about you at the time, I was only thinking about how great it would be to be on Draco's arm! So I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, _soo_ sorry!" Pansy said, further trying to explain her actions.

I looked at her and spoke to her for the first time since I yelled at her "What?"

"She asked me to ask Draco out and-"

I grabbed her by the cloak and pulled her into my face.

"_Who_?" I demanded, glaring her in the eyes.

Pansy's own widened in shock and she finally fell silent.

"Who, Pansy, who asked you!"

**A/N: Unexpected, huh? Reviews are loved!**


	13. Chapter 13: What Brothers Are For

Chapter 13

That's What Brothers Are For

"Who told you, Pansy!" I demanded for the fifth time.

"I-It was…Ivy." Pansy said.

I let Pansy go and went to the window. Ivy did this. IVY! Granted, she didn't like me spending so much time with Draco, but did she hate it so much that she would set Pansy on Draco and ask him out?

I thought about it, then realized, that yes, yes she did. I pulled out my Invisibility Cloak and went out to the common room.

"What's up?" Blaise asked.

"I got to go and..." I said, not knowing what to say next. Murder Ivy? Sounded like a good plan. "ask Ivy a question."

And with that, I walked out of the common room.

…

I composed myself and walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, sis!" Harry said, smiling.

"Hey!" Ron, Fred and George said, smiling.

"Hey, guys!" I said cheerfully before laying eyes on Ivy.

"You!" I said glaring at the redhead.

Ivy glanced at me confused "Hi, what's up?"

"You should know." I said "Why did you do it?"

Ivy looked taken aback "Why did I do what?" she asked, getting up and walking towards me.

I grabbed her arm and walked into her dorms.

"You know damn well what you did!"

"What!" Ivy demanded, getting annoyed.

"You set one of my friends on Draco and had her ask him out! You know damn well I like him, why the hell would you betray me like that!" I demanded, clenching my fists.

"I'm sorry." Ivy said, turning around and walking out of the dorm.

"If you really were sorry, you would never have done that to me!" I yelled after her, following her back to the common room.

"Why don't you just leave me alone and go back to your precious Malfoy!" Ivy snapped.

Harry looked at Ivy confused "What's going on?"

Ivy ignored him "Like, seriously! Seriously, Hannah! You honestly think that you have a shot with him? He's freaking evil! Just like all Slytherins!"

I gaped at her "You filthy hypocrite half breed! You're telling me that Slytherins are evil when you're becoming all buddy-buddy with Blaise flipping Zabini!"

"HE'S DIFFERENT! HIS PARENTS AREN'T FREAKING DEATH EATERS!" Ivy bellowed.

"What's your point!" I snapped "You just stood there with a straight face and told me 'all Slytherins are evil, and nothing's going to change that!' so…unless Blaise changed house mysteriously and is still living in the dungeons, that makes you a bitchy little hypocrite!"

"How dare you, Hannah Potter!" Ivy yelled "You are turning into one of them! You are becoming a bad ass Slytherin, just like Malfoy!"

I gaped at her "I am not! If you think that way, then I guess I'm not your best friend anymore!"

"FINE!" Ivy snapped spinning on her heel.

"FINE!" I yelled back.

"FINE!" we said together before Ivy stormed off to the dorms.

I threw myself onto the couch next to Harry and sobbed. Not even when I told Draco about Nightshade's tree did we row that way.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Han, I'm your brother, you can tell me. I won't say anything to Ron, Fred or George if you don't want me to."

I looked up to see Harry give Ron and the Twins a look.

"Oh, we get it 'No Weasleys.' Ok, you Potters talk this out." Fred and George said, walking up to their dorms.

Ron just nodded and followed them up to the boys' dorms.

"So what's got you so upset?" Harry asked.

I launched myself into a whole explanation about what had happened. Starting with Draco acting oddly since Duelling Club, then him starting to ask me something, then Pansy barging in and asking Draco out, then my temporary loathing of her, then Pansy telling me Ivy told her to ask Draco out, then everything that was said in the dorms.

"And…well, you pretty much know what happened next." I said, sniffing.

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled me up to look at him "Han, listen to me. You really seem to like Malfoy…as much as I hate to say it. So I'm not going to be the one to stop you. But I think you and Ivy should make amends. Not today if you don't want to, not for a while and let you cool off, but do it soon, before term ends so you don't wind up hating each other into the summer."

I smiled "Thanks, Harry. You're the best."

Harry laughed "Well, I am your brother. That's what brothers are for!" he said.

"Then what are sisters for?" I asked, wiping a stray tear from my eye.

"Being a pain in the ass." Harry put simply.

"Harry! I'm not that big a pain in the ass!" I said, smacking him.

Harry laughed "You know it. Now give me a hug."

I wrapped my arms around Harry tightly, not really wanting to let go at the moment.

He was right. Giving advice and cheering you up was just what brothers were put on the earth for.

"I hope you still know, I still hate Malfoy." Harry said while we were still hugging.

"…I know, Harry…" I said "I know…"


	14. Chapter 14: Liars, Liars Everywhere

Chapter 14

Liars, Liars Everywhere.

The next few days were nerve shattering, what with Ivy and I not speaking to each other, and the Chamber of Secrets bugging me. I knew there was proof, but I just couldn't figure out where!

I went down to Nightshade's again to get Slytherin's dagger and his diary. I left them both down there when last term ended to keep them safe from my family's prying eyes. I personally liked the dagger, and I had a hunch Slytherin's diary would have something on the Chamber of Secrets.

I went up into the dorm and looked through the bedside table I left the two items in, but it was empty. Someone had taken the dagger and the book!

_Or maybe,_ I thought _maybe I just misplaced it!_

I looked through the entire girls' dorms looking for the book and knife, but came out with nothing.

"Where are they!" I yelled finally.

"Where are what, dear?" Nightshade asked, floating up to me.

"The dagger and the diary of Slytherin, they're gone!" I cried, digging around for them again "You wouldn't know where they are, would you?"

Nightshade shook her head "Sorry, Hannah, I don't. But don't worry, they'll turn up."

…

I figured out where the book was right when I went back to the school for History of Magic.

I went to sit down in my seat with Blaise (Pansy always insisted on sitting with Draco) and looked over to the Gryffindors.

Ivy was sitting there, alone, reading…a leather bound book! That little thief stole Slytherin's Diary!

_What if she has the dagger too?_ I thought before reading her mind.

I didn't get anything from her. Not a thing, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't read her thoughts!

I looked to Monique to see if I wasn't just having problems with my powers.

_Ugh, I can't believe how Granger looks today! She looks so ugly. Typical Mudblood attire._

I looked back at the blackboard as Professor Binns floated in and began his lecture.

_So my powers were working fine, just not around Ivy._ I thought as I began to fall into a stupor with how boring Binns' lesson was.

…

I wound up falling asleep in class. I woke up when Binns' droning called upon a student.

"Ms…er…" Binns said, trying to find out the last name of that student.

"Granger, sir. Could you please tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

I looked up and looked at Hermione. She literally was standing as straight as she could, asking Professor Binns about the Chamber of Secrets.

Binns looked at Hermione "Ms Granger, I do not deal with myths and legends, this is History of Magic and-"

"I know about the Chamber, Professor." I said, rising from my seat.

"Very well then…Ms…"

"Potter, sir."

"Right, Ms Potter will tell you of the Chamber of Secrets. Come on up, Potter."

I stood up and made for the front of the class, where I began to speak.

"Hogwarts, as we all know, was founded over a thousand years ago on an uncertain date. The founders were the best witches and wizards of the age. The houses are named after them. Godric Gryffindor. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw," I stood up a little straighter and straightened my tie "and Salazar Slytherin.

Things started out well, but then an argument broke out between Gryffindor and Slytherin over the sort of students they wanted at Hogwarts. Gryffindor didn't care if the student was Muggleborn, but Slytherin wanted to have the older pureblood families here. So…in an angry huff, Slytherin left the school. But not before he built a secret Chamber in the school that none of the founders knew about. He sealed a monster inside the Chamber to be released by his one true heir and set on students he found unworthy to learn magic."

"This is all a load of hogwash, of course. A legend to scare little first years."

"That's not true, Professor Binns." I said turning to the ghost "With all due respect, there really is a Chamber of Secrets."

"No there isn't, Ms Potter. I know, there isn't any proof of it."

"But Professor Binns, there is proof!" I protested "I found Slytherin's journal and he specifically said in the last entry he had sealed the monster inside for his true heir to open!"

"Show me the proof, then." Binns ordered.

I smirked, but it quickly faded. I didn't have the journal to prove my case.

"I don't…have the proof." I said quietly "But the legend is real!"

"Ms Potter!" Binns shouted "There is no proof, and there will never be any proof. Now take your seat before I start to take points!"

"But Professor-!"

"Now, Ms Potter!"

I growled and stalked back to my seat. I knew I was right. There _was_ a Chamber of Secrets. And I was going to make Binns believe me, one way or another.

I decided a few minutes later, once Binns began to drone back to his precious "History". I was going to steal the journal and the dagger back.

…

I stormed into the Gryffindor common room later to confront Ivy and give her a chance to give me back what was rightfully mine.

"Give it back!" I yelled when I was in the common room, walking towards Ivy.

"Give what back?" Ivy asked.

"My dagger and the journal! Where is it! I saw you reading the journal in History of Magic!"

Ivy dug into her bag and showed me the leather bound book. I took it from her and started to read it. It was a Potions book.

"This isn't the journal!" I said, amazed.

"Then maybe Ivy didn't take it." Fred and George said together, keeping me from swinging at Ivy.

I walked out of the dorm after a quick goodbye to the twins and walked up to my dorm. Tonight. I had to steal my stuff back tonight.

…

I slipped out of the dungeons in my Cloak and went into the Gryffindor Tower. I checked for Percy Weasley to see if he was still awake so not to be busted before walking up the stairs to Ivy's dorm.

Ivy, Drosie, O'Neil, Jamie and Hermione were all sleeping. I risked a soft sigh of relief as I looked around Ivy's area.

The book was on her nightstand, just waiting for me to take it, so I did.

I had my proof for Binns. Now all I needed was my beloved dagger.

I opened Ivy's trunk and dug through her clothes and books until I found it.

My dagger was hidden under Ivy's cloak.

"Come to mama." I hissed, maybe a little too loudly, picking it up.

Ivy stirred, and before I could run with my stuff she caught me.

"What are you doing!" Ivy whispered loudly "Why do you have my journal and the dagger?"

"First off, they both belong to _my_ house not yours." I snapped "And second, I came to get them, seeing as Nightshade said I could have the dagger and the book."

"You don't need it!" Ivy snapped, taking the book and dagger out of my hands "Now get out before I get McGonagall in here and get her to take fifty points from Slytherin."

"Bitch." was the last thing I hissed at her before I ran back to the dungeons.

…

When I got back, Draco and Blaise were waiting for me.

"Hey, did you get them?" Draco asked.

I shook my head "No, but I got busted for trying to take the stuff Nightshade gave to me." I hissed.

"What?" Blaise said.

I looked to Draco and we both agreed Blaise was trustworthy enough to be told the secret.

I slammed Blaise into a wall and pulled him close to my face.

"You aren't going to breathe a word of this to anyone, get me, Zabini?" I demanded.

After Blaise gave a steady nod, I began to tell him everything about Nightshade, about how I knew that the Chamber was real, and about the dagger and the journal.

"And now your bitch of a girlfriend won't give either of them to me!" I finished letting Blaise go.

"First, she isn't my girlfriend. Second, she isn't a bitch!" Blaise snapped "I'm going to bed, good night!" he added, storming up to the boys' dorms.

Draco looked at me and smirked.

"Glad you finally think she's a bitch." he said smiling.


	15. Chapter 15: REVENGE WellAlmost

Chapter 15

REVENGE!…Well…Almost

I woke up the next morning to Draco shaking me awake.

"Hannah, wake up! I have a plan."

I stir weakly and look up at him. "What?"

"Let's go get Duff's owl. She loves that thing to pieces and will willingly hand you the dagger and book for it."

I shoot out of bed and get into the bathroom "Let's do it!" I said through the door.

I could almost see Draco's smirk when he said "Let's get some revenge!"

…

Draco and I sped off toward the Owlry, laughing at what we were about to do. I was the first to burst through the door and sight June, sleeping on a perch next to a school owl.

"Dray," I whisper to my blond friend (sigh, sadly) "she's right there."

Draco smirked at me and went quietly up behind June and tried to grab her.

At that moment, June woke up and spread her wings wide. She flew up closer to the window sill and attacked Draco, biting him in the arm.

Draco swore and backed away from June as I went in for her.

"Han don't!" Draco yelled.

But I heard too late. I had grabbed June's wing when she bit me hard in the hand, wrenching a scream from me.

"SHIT!" I yelled, trying to stop the bleeding by sucking on the cut "That hurt!"

"Don't do that, you'll infect it!" Draco yelled, taking something out of his pocket and handing it to me "wrap this around it."

I took the scrap of fabric and looked at it.

"A handkerchief, Draco? How classy." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, shut up and mop up the blood. And for God's sake, hurry up with it. I want a turn too!"

I pulled out my wand "I have a better idea." I said pointing it at the scrap of green fabric "_Gemini_!"

At that moment, another scrap of green fabric, with the added silver M embroidered in the corner appeared into my bloody hand. "Here you go." I said, handing the original handkerchief back to Draco and wrapping the copy around my bleeding hand tightly.

"Let's get to breakfast." Draco and I said together, walking out of the Owlry.

…

When Draco and I got to breakfast, we saw June in the rafters just above the Slytherin Table, glaring at Draco and I.

"That…" I said gesturing to the owl "is a demon bird."

"Well, duh!" Draco said, rolling his eyes "It's got a demon owner!"

At that moment, Ivy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall.

I smirked at Draco as June flew at the four. They were going to get bit too.

The smirk was wiped off my face as June gave Duff an affectionate nip and let Harry, Ron and Hermione pet her.

Draco and I groaned.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! But my friend had a very good idea and she wanted me to end the chapter here! So, I promise to make up for this crappy chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16: When First You Don't Succeed

Chapter 16

At First You Don't Succeed…You say WHAT THE SKINNER!

I never really forgave Draco for getting myself bit by Duff's stupid owl. But I never let it show as Christmas time neared at Hogwarts.

Everyone scrambled to get onto the train, scared of Finch-Fletchley's, Nearly Headless Nick's and now Colin Creevey's fate.

I still wasn't talking to Ivy, and to make matters worse, Pansy refused to break it off with Draco! I was rather glad to see her leave on the train.

I was finishing some last minute Potions work when Draco nudged me again.

"I have another plan to get your dagger." he announced proudly, sitting next to me.

"Does it involve getting bitten?" I ask, my eyes still on my work.

"No…but we'll be getting revenge. What does Duff love more than her precious owl?"

I looked up and at him.

"The bear!" we said together.

"So we steal it…" I said, starting to put things away "Then what?"

"We threaten to cut its head off if Duff doesn't hand over the knife and the book." Draco said.

"GENIUS!" I said, slapping Draco five "I'm going for it!"

"Take this." Draco said, handing me a picture of the actual bear. "There's a ransom note on the back."

I smirk as I took my Invisibility Cloak and left the dungeons.

…

Ivy wasn't around when I snuck into the dorms, so I slipped into the dorm unseen or unnoticed.

"Hello," I said to the bear as I picked it up "How about a nice little visit to the Slytherin dungeons?"

I shook my head, thinking I had gone mental, talking to a bear. I didn't even talk to my teddy bear, Alejandro anymore.

I opened Ivy's trunk and put the ransom not in next to the dagger.

I smirked as I swept out of the dorm, the bear held tightly under my arm.

…

Ivy had three days to return my dagger and book to me, or the bear lost his head. But one problem…what do you do with an inanimate object when they're being held for ransom? You cant torture it, that's no fun. So what do you do?

Go have fun with Draco…DUH!

Draco and I went back outside on twenty third and yet again had a snowball fight.

"MISSED, DRACO!" I yelled after a particularly bad throw from Draco. I made the perfect snowball and threw it, hitting him in the face.

"NOT COOL!" Draco yelled running blindly after me.

"I got you!" I said when Draco got close enough to me, grabbing his arms and wiping the snow out of his face. "|There we go." I said finally, looking down.

"Thanks for the damage control." Draco said finally, taking my chin in his hand and having me look up at him.

I bit my lip and blushed "No problem." I said.

"You still a little upset about me dating Pansy?" Draco asked.

I shrugged "Maybe…"

Draco rolled his eyes and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face, saying nothing.

"What?" I asked finally.

Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Pansy isn't here now."

I bit my lip and smiled faintly "And that means…?"

Draco leaned in close to my face, his breath just brushing my cheeks.

I would have almost felt guilty, having him this close to my face with him dating Pansy. But then again, Pansy asked Draco out on me, so I guess this made us even.

I stifled a giggle as his lips met both my cheeks, and were just about to meet my own when I was nailed hard in the back with a snowball, causing me to fall into Draco.

"HEY!" I yelled as another snowball nailed Draco in the side of the head.

"HEY!" Draco yelled as I turned around.

It was Ivy, and this time around, she was not smiling as she nailed Draco with a snowball. She glared at me and ran into the Forest.

"Stay here, and I'll be back." I said running into the Forest.

I listened for Ivy's thoughts as I ran, but I heard nothing. I looked around me when I stopped running, panting from the chase. I didn't see anything.

I walked back to Draco.

…

I completely forgot that that day was the third day since we took the bear from Ivy. And she still didn't give me my dagger and journal.

"So, it's time we decapitate the bear." Draco said, smirking, as Blaise read in the common room.

I was beginning to have second thoughts about this. Like, after all, I wasn't that evil as to take Ivy's bear, which had sentimental value and decapitate it.

"I don't know Dray…" I said quietly.

"Oh, come on, Han!" Draco whined "Think of what she had done, she took your dagger, you only proof that there really is a Chamber of Secrets."

I felt a little less guilty. Ivy deserved what was coming to her bear.

"Hannah, no!" Blaise said finally, looking up from his book "Ivy's your best friend! So you had a row, big deal. You know deep down you still love her!"

That was a good point.

"But she called you a bad ass Slytherin, she deserves what she's getting!" Draco said to Blaise as Draco handed me the knife.

I looked at the strapped bear on the table and thought about it. On one hand, Ivy was my best friend, but then again, she wasn't anymore, because she had taken to getting Pansy to ask Draco out and called me a bad ass.

I slashed the head off the teddy bear without a second thought.

"I'll be back." I said, grabbing my Cloak "I'm going to deliver this to Ivy."

…

As I was making my way through to Gryffindor Tower, I saw the sight I have wanted to see for so long.

It was Drosie, Petrified, lying on the floor, her eyes open and glassy.

"YES!" I yelled, laughing in triumph.

Big mistake. Filch came bounding up to me and saw Drosie's body.

"You! What are you doing out of bed after hours!" Filch demanded.

"Um…I…" I stammered as Filch grabbed my arm.

"Come with me!" Filch ordered, dragging me down to his office.

…

Filch's office reeked of mothballs and mould. I was made to sit down as he went to fetch the Headmaster.

I groaned as I looked around for something…anything to keep me entertained. I found a purple envelope and opened it. It was a Kwikspell thing, whatever that was.

My hypothesis was that it was for wizards and witches who sucked at magic.

Filch's footsteps rung through the hall as I scrambled to put the letter back in the envelope and threw it back on the desk. Filch came in, without Dumbledore, but still red with exertion.

"Did you…did you read?" Filch stammered looking at the purple envelope that was now two feet away from where it began.

"No." I lied quickly.

Filch shook his head "You may leave, provided you tell no one of what you saw…but if you didn't read it…oh, just go!"

I broke into a run for Gryffindor Tower and placed Duff's now decapitated bear by the portrait and ran back to the dungeons.

…

The next morning, Draco and I saw Duff. And she wasn't miserable that her bear had no head, oh, on the contrary.

She had her bear in her backpack. And it didn't look like it was ever damaged!

Draco and I looked at each other.

"WHAT THE SKINNER!" I yelled out.


	17. Chapter 17:Plenty of Fish in the Sea

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was having technical difficulties with my computer *sigh* what are you going to do? Anyways, enjoy the chapter and reviews are loved to pieces!**

**Dedication: Again, to my friend I dedicated Ivy to. And to all the reviewers that love the Draco/Hannah pairing.**

Chapter 17

There are Plenty of Fish in the Sea…For Duff's Demon Bird to Bite.

There was a lot of Drama in the weeks after Christmas when everyone came back. I've still haven't been talking to Duff, and Pansy still refused to break it off with Draco. My life was a rollercoaster. With not being Duff's best friend anymore, and the guy I liked was dating an increasingly psychotic stalker.

It wasn't long after everyone came back to school when I was pushed back into the boy problem. I was playing the guitar Draco gave me for Christmas first year, cursing Duff for taking the real journal and my only evidence of the Chamber of Secrets to fill my time instead. Draco was up in his dorm, hiding from Pansy (who, like I said before, was becoming very clingy.) and Blaise was off looking for Duff to get her to apologize to me (for some reason, he wanted her and I to become friends again, like that would ever happen!) so, I was in the common room, alone.

But that didn't last long, when someone came down from the boys dorms. It was (fairly obviously) a boy. A boy with straw coloured hair, and what seemed to be green eyes, just like Harry's.

"Hi." the boy said once he came down to the common room.

"Umm…" I said, looking him up and down "do I know you?"

"I'm Nott, Theodore Nott. I'm in your year."

"Oh." I said "Hi, I'm-"

"Hannah Potter." Theodore Nott said sitting on the couch next to me "It's fairly obvious."

I laughed "Yeah. It is."

"So…um…" Theodore Nott stammered. "I was wondering if maybe…"

"Yeah?" I asked, setting my book down.

"Well…I kind of think…you're pretty cute, so…do you maybe…want to go out with me?"

I was taken aback. I was still getting over Draco when some boy I barely knew was asking me out?

But then again…I couldn't dwell on Draco forever, I guess I could become friends with him first.

"Um…ok." I said, after thinking about it.

"Cool." Theodore said leaning in to kiss me.

It was fairly awkward, seeing as Draco was the only boy to ever try and succeed in kissing me.

Sort of thankfully, Duff's owl June flew into the dungeons and started attacking Theodore.

"What the hell!" I yelled out, pulling out my wand "_Preficticus Totalus!_"

I hit the stupid owl square in the chest and relished in her falling frozen to the floor.

I went back to sit next to Theodore.

"You ok, Theodore?" I asked, checking where June bit him.

"I'm fine, thanks, and call me Theo."

"Ok, Theo it is, then." I said.

Theo smirked and kissed me on the cheek, just as Draco walked in.

"Oh," Draco said "am I walking in on something?"

"Dray!" I yelled surprised. "I-I didn't see you." I added, blushing.

I cant believe that I did that! I just totally gave myself up to another guy! I felt so horrible.

"Well…" I said after a few minutes of awkward silence, picking June up "I'd better go…give Duff back her demon bird." I added, walking out of the common room as fast as I could without it being noticeable.

…

I walked into the Gryffindor common room just as June was coming around from the Body Bind jinx I put on her. I threw the bird at Duff's feet as it regained movement and flew up onto Duff's arm.

"Do the world a huge favour and keep that damn stupid bird away from the dungeons and me!" I snapped as I turned on my heel.

"She's allowed to go where she pleases, Potter. So I wouldn't be talking."

I turned back and glared at that demon bird as Duff petted it. "Why does that stupid bird always come after me and lets you, Ron Harry and Mione pet it?"

Duff continued to stroke it "Because she loves me and I told her not to attack my friends."

I looked at her taken aback, sneering at her and that demon bird "Well," I said, suddenly smirking "I guess that birds and bitches _do have favourites." I said, walking out._


	18. Chapter 18: What's Happening to Me?

**A/N: This is one of the few chapters that is going to be in someone else's P.O.V. In this case, it's Draco's. Then it's going to finish in Hannah's. So…enjoy, and Reviews are loved! **

Chapter 18

What the Hell is Happening to Me?

I looked at Hannah as she walked out of the common room. Nott was smirking triumphantly.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Nott said, stretching across the couch.

"What are you on about?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"Ask Hannah out, stupid! She said yes!" Nott said, rolling his eyes.

I gaped and ran out of the common room as fast as I could.

I was mad. They all knew I liked Hannah! How could that happen to me? It's not fair…just…not fair.

It wasn't fair that Pansy asked me out before I asked Hannah out. It wasn't fair that Nott asked Hannah out before I did. And it definitely wasn't fair that Hannah said yes to him.

But then again, it made a lot of sense. Hannah did seem upset that Pansy and I were going out. And Nott did get to her before I did. So…it did seem right.

I turned right and slowed down. I saw Crabbe and Goyle talking to Weasley's older brother.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Where have you two been!" I demanded, walking over to the two of them.

I looked over to Goyle, and he was wearing glasses…just like…Potter's.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" I asked Goyle suspiciously.

Goyle's eyes widened behind the glasses as he took them off. "Um…reading." he said quickly.

I looked at him suspiciously "Reading?" I asked "I never knew you read." I turned to Weasley "And what are you doing down here, Weasley?"

"Mind your attitude, Malfoy." Weasley growled. "Go find your girlfriend."

I glared at him and walked off angry. Crabbe and Goyle following.

…

When the three of us got back to the common room, I was relieved to see that Nott was gone. So I plopped myself down onto one of the couches.

"Well sit down!" I said, gesturing to the two chairs opposite me.

"I'll never understand how the Weasley's could be assumed as pure blood, the way they behave. They're a disgrace to the name of wizard…all of them!" I said, a little too loudly.

Crabbe clenched a fist.

"What's with you, Crabbe?" I demanded.

"Stomach ache." Crabbe explained.

I made a small face and continued "I'm surprised that the _Prophet_ hasn't done a report on these attacks. Dumbledore's probably trying to hush it up. Father always said he was the worst thing that ever happened to this place."

"You're wrong!" Goyle shouted.

I glared at Goyle and shot up out of pure anger "What!" I yelled "You think there is someone worse than Dumbledore? Do you?" I demanded.

Goyle looked at me terrified "Harry Potter?"

I softened my expression and smirked "Good one, Goyle. You're right. Saint bloody Potter. And people think he's the Heir of Slytherin! And rumours have been circulating that Hannah's the Heir! It's ridiculous!"

"You must have some idea of who's behind it all?" Goyle said stupidly.

I face palmed myself. I was getting increasingly annoyed with them. "You know I don't, Goyle! I told you yesterday! Honestly, if you were any slower you'd be going backwards!"

Goyle and Crabbe looked at me as if I was a bomb waiting to blow up at any second.

"I'm sorry boys," I said.

My eyes widened in shock. I had never apologized to Crabbe and Goyle at all before. What the hell has Hannah done to me!

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other confused. I could have sworn that I heard Crabbe say "This is a side of Malfoy I've never seen before."

"It's just…" I started, fiddling with my tie "…Nott asked Hannah out today and she said yes. I heard her."

"That's awful! Nobody asks out my baby sister!" Goyle shouted. I glared at him.

"You're _baby sister!_" I shouted.

"I mean…she's like a baby sister to me." Goyle explained quickly.

"Oh…well, anyways, I heard from my Father that the Chamber was opened fifty years ago, he never told me who, just that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber was opened, a Mudblood died! So…it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me," I stated, my eyes almost glowing from a scheme "I hope it's either Nott, then Hannah will be all mine…or…Granger."

Crabbe tried to come at me, but Goyle held him back.

"What's wrong with you two?" I demanded, giving each of them a weird look "You're acting very…odd!"

Then suddenly, Crabbe and Goyle started to hurry out.

"Medicine for his stomach!" Goyle called out before the door to the common room closed.

Blaise took their place more worried then I ever saw him.

"Hey, Draco," he said "I really think that you and I should get Hannah and Ivy to become friends again."

I scoffed "Why the hell should I help Hannah become friends with Duff again?"

"Because," Blaise said, smirking as he pulled out a piece of parchment "if you don't…I don't think you'd want _this_," he thrust the parchment into my hands "to go around the school."

I gasped as a large lump formed in my throat. It was a picture of me kissing Hannah on the cheek just before Christmas!

"How did you get this!" I demanded, resisting the urge to smack him.

"I have my ways. Now are you going to help me…or is this going to go around the school?"

I looked down at the picture, and felt a large pit in my stomach and my eyes stinging.

"You know, I could easily run off with this, Blaise. Nobody will believe you." I said, looking up and glaring at him.

"I have more than one copy, oh smart one, enough to put on copy in every classroom." Blaise said smirking.

I gaped and thought about it. If Pansy knew about me kissing Hannah, I'd be dead. But then again…if Nott saw this and Hannah giggling in the picture, he'd dump her, driving her right into my arms again. But then again, they'd be broken because Pansy would kill me.

"All right! All right! You win, I'll help you!" I said after a while.

Blaise nodded and smirked "Good, Saturday, bring Hannah to Lockhart's room, I'll bring Ivy."

At that moment, Hannah barged in, slamming the dungeon door closed behind her.

"I hate that bitch!" she yelled as I hid the picture

I stormed into the dungeons and slammed the door behind me, still fuming from what Duff had said to me.

"I hate that bitch!" I yelled as I threw myself onto a couch.

"Well…I'm going to go…find Ivy." Blaise said as he walked out of the common room, brushing past…Duff as he passed.

"What do you want, Duff?" Draco and I demanded together, glaring at Duff.

"I thought you should know," Duff said, glaring back at me "Hermione's in the hospital wing, she…had an incident with a spell and now she's part cat."

I looked at Draco and we burst into laughter at the same time.

"So the Mudblood turned herself into a cat girl?" I choked out through the fits of giggles.

Then my eyes widened. I just called Hermione…one of my best friends, a Mudblood.

"You know something?" Ivy snapped, glaring at me "You're really turning into a hypocritical, bitchy Slytherin! You reprimanded Malfoy over there," she jerked her head to Draco "for calling Mione a Mudblood, then you call her one! You're a total bitch." she yelled, spinning on her heel and storming out of the room, her red and gold Gryffindor scarf whipping along behind her.

I glared at the door for a moment, then went for my dorms.

"I'll be back in a while." I said harshly making my way up the steps.

…

The first thing I did when I went up to my dorm was take my hairbrush and chuck it at the mirror in fury, relishing as it shattered.

How dare Ivy call me a bitch! She was the one acting bitchy, not me!

"Damn Gryffindors." I hissed, clenching a fist and punching my pillow.

I smirked "I'm better than those Gryffindorks." I told myself "Sure, they have my brother. But I'm the one with the powers." I formed a fireball to prove my point, then doused it with water from my other hand. (I was getting pretty good at controlling other elements besides fire.) "I have the talent. And I have more friends than stupid Duff."

Then, the smirk I had on my face faded as I looked down at a shard of the mirror. And I saw myself for the first time in a while.

That girl in the shard wasn't me! That girl was a bitch, pure evil, unlovable, a girl people would love to hate.

The real me was sure, a little evil, sassy, smart mouthed, and sarcastic. But she was nice about it. She wasn't…_that girl in the mirror._

_I pulled out my wand and repaired the mirror in a flash._

"_What the hell's happening to me?" I whispered, looking at myself in the repaired mirror._


	19. Chapter 19: Would I do Anything for Love

Chapter 19

Would I do Anything for Love?

The next Sunday I woke to Draco shaking me as hard as I could.

"What?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Lockhart's doing something stupid, it's hilarious! You have to see it!" Draco yelled.

"What?" I said again, turning to my other side, my eyes still closed.

"He tried to make a soap mixture to clean his room…and he turned it into grape juice!" Draco said, laughing.

I shot out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Let's go!" I yelled, my mouth full with my toothbrush "No time to change."

A few minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom and Draco handed me my night cloak.

"Thank you." I said, wrapping the emerald green cloak around me.

…

After a pretty chatty walk to Lockhart's room, Draco pulled open the door.

"He's in there crying." he said, pointing to a figure with a bucket and a mop.

I smirked as I started to go in, then I stopped "Aren't you coming?" I asked, looking at Draco suspiciously.

"I'll be right behind you." Draco said smirking in that charming way.

I smirk at him then start to go in the classroom, nearly laughing at Lockhart's fate. That was going to be something to tell Harry, Ron and maybe Hermione if Duff hadn't ratted me out for calling her a Mudblood.

I tried to read Lockhart's mind to find out where that spell he did went wrong…but I got no one's thoughts but Draco's.

_Got you!_ he thought before he slammed the door behind me.

I gasped and ran back to the door and tried to open it. It was locked! Draco locked me in Lockhart's room.

"Draco…" I said.

Nothing.

"DRACO!" I yelled, starting to pound on the door.

Still nothing.

"DRACO LET ME OUT!" I screamed, banging on the door "I SWEAR TO SKINNER THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

Draco refused to answer me. I started to slump down against the door when I heard a yelp from the broom cupboard, followed by pounding on the cupboard door.

I pulled out my wand and pointed it to the cupboard. If Draco lured me into Lockhart's room, I had a hunch that the figure I was locked in with wasn't Lockhart.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

I didn't get an answer, unless you count more pounding on the door as one.

I started to freak out. I spun back around and banged on the door as hard as I could.

"DRACO MALFOY LET ME OUT! I'M SCARED!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Draco didn't answer me. But the pounding on the cupboard door became increasingly incessant. Like whoever was in there…wanted to break down the door.

I whimpered. Then a voice I didn't know rang out through the cupboard.

"Oh bloody hell, Potter!" the voice said, annoyed "Are you going to just cower there whimpering or are you going to get me out of this cupboard so we can get out of this mess?"

I glared at the cupboard, trying to maintain my dignity "I WAS NEITHER COWERING OR WHIMPERING!" I bellowed, placing my hands on my hips.

"Oh bull shit! You were sobbing like a little girl. Honestly, I think the person who took on You-Know-Who would be less of a coward." the voice said, sneering at me now. I still didn't recognize it. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

Another voice let out a moan "What happened?" the other voice asked.

I was still talking to the other voice "I WAS ONLY ONE!" I shrieked "I barely remember it!" I added before turning back to the locked door. "DRACO MALFOY! I DO NOT FIND THIS FUNNY ANYMORE! LET ME OUT!" I bellowed once more.

"So boo hoo! I'm Hannah Potter! My parents died when I was one and my parents and I was given to Muggles so I have the right to cower and beg and whimper like a baby!" The first voice said, making a near good imitation of my voice. "No wonder you were put in Slytherin, so you can cower at your problems!"

"What did you do!" the second voice asked.

"Shut the hell up, Blaise, this is all your bloody fault!" the first voice snapped.

My head snapped up "Blaise!" I yelled out, relieved that I wasn't the only Slytherin being held hostage.

"How's this my fault!" Blaise asked offended.

"Really, Zabini?" the first voice asked "Who's _brilliant _idea was it to tie me up in the closet?"

"You wouldn't have come any other way!" Blaise protested.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to the cupboard "Blaise, how the hell did you get in there?" I asked.

"Open the door and I'll explain." Blaise said. I heard a loud thud "OW!" Blaise yelled "That hurt!"

"Good!" the voice snapped "You deserve it!"

"Don't hit him!" I yelled.

"Oh, shut your lovesick Slytherin trap, Potter!" the voice, which I now determined was a girl's said "Now open this damn cupboard before I kill him."

"FINE!" I snapped at the annoying girl, throwing open the door.

Blaise was crouched on the floor on one side of the cupboard and my least favourite person (minus Drosie, but we aren't counting Petrified people) was tied up by her wrists and ankles, now being untied by Blaise.

It was Duff.

I scoff once Blaise stands up "C'mon Blaise." I said, walking towards the door "Let's leave her in here."

Blaise shook his head "Oh, no. You two are staying in here." he said before sprinting for the door.

I ran after him and saw Draco's face open it.

"COME ON, BLAISE!" Draco yelled, looking at Blaise.

Blaise ran back out of the room and Draco slammed the door back in my face. I started to pound on it.

"BLAISE ZABINI, LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled out. "DRACO!" I wailed "MAKE BLAISE LET ME OUT!"

"They won't listen." Duff said, crossing her arms "They aren't going to let us out or let anyone in until we talk."

I scoffed and leaned against the door "Then they'll have to pull up a chair!" I yelled "Because I'm only talking to you when pigs fly…or you give me back my dagger and apologize for ruining my life. Whichever comes first." I added, slumping down the door.

"You don't need that book or that dagger!" Duff snapped.

"Yes I do, you stupid half breed!" I yelled "That book is my only proof to Binns that there is a Chamber of Secrets! And that dagger is good luck to me!"

"No it's not!" Duff snapped "And I'll never let you have them!"

"You stupid, filthy, unreasonable half breed!" I yelled

The next thing I knew, I felt a stinging blow to my face.

"YOU BITCH!" I yelled.

"Don't _ever_ call me that!" Duff said very seriously.

I slapped her back "Never pull that crap with me again." I snarl before I turned back at the door. "I hope you two assholes heard that! She freaking hit me!"

There was still no sound from behind the door.

"Have you even looked at yourself, Hannah?" Duff snapped, placing her hands on her hips "I will never let you get that knife and book again."

I clenched my fists "Then I guess your stupid little bear deserved more than a trip to the guillotine, didn't it?" I sneered.

"You still don't know." Duff said, walking over to one of the windows, which were bolted shut.

"Know what!" I demanded "Damn it, Duff, were you always this infuriating?" I added, shrugging out of my cloak.

Duff smirked and turned to me "You aren't the only one that can make a copy. You guillotined a fake."

I gaped "You…evil…filthy…half breed!" I managed, my eyes widening.

Duff spun around and faced me, fury clear in her eyes "Oh, I'm the one that's evil!" she asked "_You_ were the one that had the intention to cut the head off the bear that my mother gave to me before she died! _You_ were the one that held my bear hostage in the dungeons! _You_ were the one that tried to kidnap my owl! _You _were the one that snuck into my dorms and tried to take the knife and book!" she came at me and pointed at me "You tell me who's evil."

I smacked her hand "IT WASN'T MY IDEA! IT WAS DRACO'S!" I yelled.

"But you were the one to cut off the head! Not Malfoy, not Drosie. It was you!" Duff snapped.

"WELL MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE IF YOU HADN'T GOT PANSY TO ASK OUT DRACO WHEN YOU KNEW I LIKED HIM!" I yelled.

My eyes widened. Draco was right outside, and I just yelled out that I liked him!

_Stupid, stupid Potter_! I thought.

"So you finally admit it, congrats, Potter!" Duff growled through clenched teeth.

"I just want to know why you stole my bloody dagger!" I shouted.

"Because." Duff said simply.

"Why, Duff, why?" I asked, feeling a fireball forming in my hand.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO BECOME A SLYTHERIN!" Duff yelled, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Are you stupid?" I asked, snarling "I _am a Slytherin, smart one! Didn't you pay attention to your own year's Sorting? I was placed in Slytherin, you stupid idiot!" I said, rolling my eyes._

"_I MEAN A REAL SLYTHERIN!" Duff snapped, tears starting to fall from her face "I didn't want you to become like one of the other Slytherins. But…now I guess it's too late."_

_I glared at her "You honestly think that I went bad!" I snapped "You honestly think that I, Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter, the Girl Who Lived, twin sister to Harry Potter, went bad? Are you that insecure!"_

"_Look at yourself!" Duff said, her voice thick with tears "You tried to hurt my owl, decapitated my bear, even though it was a copy, and called me a half breed and Hermione a Mudblood."_

"_I only did that to get even with you for setting Pansy on Draco." I said, my anger fading._

"_If you think I enjoyed that you're wrong." Duff said, her voice sounding a little stronger "I wanted to give you as clean a break as possible. I figured you'd move on to someone else. I knew it would break your heart, but-"_

"_DAMN STRAIGHT IT BROKE MY HEART!" I yelled, anger flooding my body once more "Because of you I snapped at Pansy! I never did that before!" my voice broke "And you of all people should have known damn bloody well how much Draco means to me!"_

"_That's why I needed you to stop." Duff said, leaning against a desk "I knew that eventually Malfoy was going to get you to hate me."_

_I rolled my eyes and climbed up the desk opposite and sat on it. "Really, Duff, really? Because, last time I checked, Draco and I acted like a couple up until your little stunt, and no matter how many times you ruined our little moments, not once has he tried to get me to hate you." I said._

"_Only because you never dated, never kissed until that one time." Ivy said, looking at me "That's how it starts, you know right from wrong then you're blinded by love. It makes you do things you never imagine you'd do and you look back and you realize…you aren't the same person you were before." she clutched at her necklace "That's why I never want to fall in love with a Slytherin if I can help it. I don't want to make a mistake I regret."_

_I looked at her quizzically and fiddled with the snake bracelet "You seem to know a lot about love. But…you're only twelve. Now, you're either very precocious, or…" I paused "you've loved before."_

_Ivy shook her head "No, but my older sister was. She fell in love with a Slytherin. They were so passionate and inseparable. He seemed like a good guy…up until one night I snuck downstairs when I was seven at their place for the weekend. He just came home." she looked lost in thought "I could make out most of it. You Know Who ordered him to murder someone from the Ministry if he was ever to live. So…he did. Then he said to her that the Ministry was after him, that they were wrangling Death Eaters."_

_Ivy paused. This topic seemed to upset her._

"_Then my sister did the most unimaginable thing. She told him she'd admit to the murder. He said no, he wouldn't allow it. But all she could say was how much she loved him. So Death Eaters came and took her away. The guy didn't notice me but he chuckled. _

_He never saw my sister in Azkaban. And he never spoke to us again." she finished, wiping her eyes_

_I gaped a little "Then…what happened to your sister?" I asked._

"_She died. But I saw her once. She said that he'd come for her. That he'd give her one last kiss and that'd be the best day of her life. And her last. And I had such high hopes for that asshole."_

_My eyes flashed in anger "Dick!" I yelled._

"_Now you see why I don't want you doing anything with Malfoy?"_

_I bit my lip. On one hand, Draco was really nice, but then again, what Ivy said did involve a lot of pain for her sister. I nodded._

"_Look, I know there isn't a proper way to say I'm sorry." Ivy said as she pulled something out of her cloak. "And I doubt you're going to forgive me. But my intentions were reasonable. I just…didn't go the right way with them. So…here." she said, handing me two things._

"_My dagger!" I said, looking at the silver glint in the blade "And the diary!"_

"_Yeah, I'm sorry. I just thought that if you had the dagger, you'd do what Slytherin did with it." Ivy said, looking down._

_I set the dagger and the journal down and crossed my arms "Yes, your intentions were that of a true friend. But the way you went with them was cruel, and you seriously hurt my feelings."_

"_I know. And I'm sorry."_

_I smirk "I'm sorry too."_

_Ivy rolled her eyes "Ok, now give me a hug, you sappy witch!"_

_We hugged. Then I realized that we were locked in here. And Draco and Blaise were responsible._

"_We'd better go and kill Blaise and Draco now." I said._

"_No need." Blaise said behind me "I think I suffered enough with Ivy knocking me out in the closet."_

_Ivy broke the hug and walked up to Blaise "I'm sorry…I can't." she said, putting something in his hand. "See you later Hannah." she said to me before leaving._

_I looked at Blaise confused "What was that about?" I asked._

"_Nothing." Blaise said, his voice cracking as he left the room._

_I stared at him as he walked out, more confused than ever._

"_I am so confused!" I yelled. "Could someone please explain to me what's going on?"_


	20. Chapter 20: The Proof is in the Journal

Chapter 20

The Proof is in the Journal.

Since Ivy and I were locked in Lockhart's room and made up, we went right back on the best friend trail. It was almost like it never happened.

As for Draco and I, we were pretty awkward. I didn't talk to much around him now, seeing as he was outside Lockhart's door when I yelled out "I liked him!" at the top of my lungs. And not to mention what I did when I saw his face after I got out of the room. I beat his ass into the Great Hall and back. That showed him not to trick me again!

My relationship with Theo was getting a little ways. We agreed not to be boyfriend and girlfriend until we knew each other a little bit better. So, Theo was added to the group that Draco, Ivy and I ate with.

Anyways, a little ways after that incident was the Quidditch final, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. That was the longest day of my life, and _not_ just because I wasn't playing in the match.

It started out with me oversleeping. I woke up that morning and looked out the window. The sun was pretty bright in the sky.

"Oh well," I said to myself pulling out my watch "I could probably get a piece of toast before the-HOLY SKINNER!" I yelled, looking at the time. It was five after ten "Screw breakfast, I need to get dressed and down to the pitch!"

I scrambled into a set of robes and tugged the hairbrush through my tangled mess of hair while I brushed my teeth. If I was lucky, I could get something to eat down in the kitchens.

I ran down the stairs as I pulled my scarf around my neck. I saw Ivy, still in her Quidditch robes.

"Hey, why didn't you get Pansy to get me up?" I asked walking out the door "Did the match start? Did it end? What'd I miss? Why are you in here when you should be at the pitch?" I asked at once.

"The match hasn't started or ended." Ivy said gravely "It was cancelled."

I stopped in the common room threshold and spun around to face Ivy "What?" I asked shocked.

"The match was cancelled." Ivy repeated solemnly, tugging at a clasp on her cloak.

"What happened to cause the rest of the game to be cancelled?" I asked, tugging my scarf off my neck.

"Han, you aren't listening." Ivy said, looking down "McGonagall never let the match start because…" she paused, obviously upset about something "Come with me. I'll show you. There was another attack."

I gulped as I walked up to the hospital wing with Ivy, only one question running through my mind.

_Who was attacked?_

I thought about it long and hard about who it could possibly be. It couldn't be me, I overslept. Harry…I don't know, he was half blooded like me. Ron? Blood Traitor, possibly. Draco?

I gulped again.

_Nah!_ I thought _Draco's a pure blood! The Heir wouldn't go after a pure blood!_

Hermione? That was a definite possibility. She was a Muggle Born, perfect target for the Heir.

Then there was Sheila and Ramona. Sheila…no way! She was…well, I don't think she was Muggle Born. But I knew She-Cat was.

My thoughts came to a halt when I walked into the hospital wing to see a flash of long red hair on a pillow. I gulped, thinking it was Ginny. But I looked closer, it was some Ravenclaw.

I looked on the bed next to her, where Harry and Ron were, and I gasped when I saw:

"Hermione!" I groaned, looking down at Hermione's Petrified face.

My groan was drowned out by a wail. I looked over to see Sheila and her dragon, Fireball, sobbing over another Petrified person.

It was She-Cat.

"Shit!" I hissed, face palming myself. "No wonder the match was cancelled."

Sheila looked up at us, obviously miserable.

"Hey, Sheila." I said, fighting the urge to cry myself.

Sheila nodded in greeting and petted Fireball.

My eyes widened and I turned to Ivy "V, Nightshade hasn't changed the password yet, has she?"

Ivy shook her head "No, it's still Hemlock. Why?"

"We need a meeting in the tree. You, me, and Sheila." I said, looking out the window to make sure that nobody was around to see us all enter the tree.

"Good idea." Ivy said, turning to Sheila. "Sheila, do you remember that tree you and She-Cat ran into me and Han into inside last term?"

Sheila nodded "Yeah, that was where She-Cat met her ancestor's ghost, right?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

I nodded "The very same. Well, we're going to have a meeting in there, and you're allowed to come to, if you want."

Sheila's eyes lit up "Ok, let's go!" she said, shooting up, knocking poor Fireball off her shoulder, who wound up flying next to her.

…

After Ivy and I said the password and slid into the common room, I pulled out the journal from my book bag (I read it a lot since Ivy returned it to me) and handed it to Ivy.

"Ok, V," I said "open the journal to the last entry."

Ivy opened the journal and read aloud the last entry. As I had known, there was mention of a Chamber, Slytherin's heir and a monster in that entry! It was an entry about the Chamber of Secrets.

"HA!" I shouted with joy, taking the book from Ivy and handing it to Sheila "Sheila, remember when Ivy and I told you about when Ivy and I weren't speaking, and I had that debate with Binns about the Chamber of Secrets?" I asked.

Sheila nodded "Yeah, you never shut up about it, why?"

"Because," Ivy said, stretching herself across the sofa she was occupying.

"If Binns reads the journal…" I said, throwing myself on a couch next to Ivy and lounging across it.

"He'll believe us that there is a Chamber of Secrets!" Ivy and I said together, reaching in between the couches and fist bumping each other.

"Genius!" Sheila said awe clear in her eyes "But one problem…where's Binns?"

Ivy and I looked at each other and smirked "We have our ways, Sheila." Ivy said.

I read Ivy's thoughts, wondering what she was talking about. Ivy looked back at me and smiled.

_We can find Binns in the History of Magic room! Ivy thought to me, eyes sparkling as she took the journal back._

"_Man, I'm dumb!" I said, face palming myself and standing up "To the History of Magic classroom, girls!" I called, pointing upwards in a Batman-telling-Robin-What-Their-Genius-Plan-Is-Moment._

…

_Ivy, Sheila and I ran back to the castle, clinging the journal tightly between us all as we burst through the door of the History of Magic classroom, where as I had hoped, Professor Binns was writing on the blackboard._

"_Professor…Binns!" Ivy, Sheila and I shouted together, clutching stitches in our sides and gasping._

_Binns looked up from his writing startled "Miss Duff, Miss Alexander and Miss Potter!" he droned, placing the ghost chalk down on the blackboard "What is the meaning of this?"_

"_I found proof there's a Chamber of Secrets!" I shouted, holding up Slytherin's journal "It's Slytherin's journal! The last page is chalk full of information on it!" I said, holding the page to Binns' face._

_I looked at Binns' face as his eyes scanned the page. They were widening with wonder and amazement._

"_Miss Potter…" Binns said when he waved the book down, noting he was finished "I have never seen such an entry of Slytherin's in my whole life! I guess the legend is true. I owe you an apology, Miss Potter." he finished, looking down and beaming at me "And I'd say twenty points to Slytherin."_

_I beamed back at the ghost "Thank you, sir!" I squeaked, stowing the book back in my bag "And apology accepted. Let's go, girls." I said to Ivy and Sheila._

_As we left we turned to Professor Binns once more._

"_Thanks again, Professor." I said before turning back and leaving the classroom._


	21. Chapter 21: Hells Angel and Angel's Hell

Chapter 21

Hell's Angel and Angel's Hell

Since then, Ivy, Sheila and I have spent most of our time sneaking around to Nightshade's underneath my Invisibility Cloak at night. Mostly we talked about two things:

Item number one: Who in the name of Jeff Skinner was the Heir of Slytherin?

Item number two: What was the monster in the Chamber that was Petrifying students like Hermione and She-Cat?

People thought they knew the answer to Item Number One after Hermione, She-Cat and that Ravenclaw girl were attacked. They stopped thinking it was Harry…and they went on to think it was someone else controlling the monster.

Me.

Ernie Macmillan was the first to accuse me at breakfast the day after the attacks. He was walking up to the Slytherin table, where me, Ivy and Sheila were sitting with Draco, Theo and Blaise.

"You!" Macmillan snapped, glaring at me as he stood there "I know which one of you is the Heir of Slytherin."

Ivy, Sheila and I exchanged confused looks as Draco stood up and faced Macmillan "You'd best be on your way, Macmillan." he hissed, his tone icy.

"Not until you hear me out." Macmillan said back, glaring down Draco. "I know that the Heir of Slytherin must have it pretty bad for Drosie." he said, glaring at Sheila, Ivy and I.

I gulped. He suspected us girls. We all hated Drosie with all our hearts.

"And they have to have been extremely annoyed with Creevey and Justin." Macmillan added, shooting daggers at me.

My eyes widened. _I _found Creevey and Finch-Fletchley annoying.

"Getting tense, aren't we, Potter?" Macmillan said, a small triumphant smirk playing on his face "Yes, I know you did it! _You _were the one to reopen the Chamber of Secrets. _You_ were the one to set Slytherin's Monster on Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Nearly Headless Nick and Penelope Clearwater."

I looked up. Penelope Clearwater? _Clearwater_? That redheaded Ravenclaw girl? Could she possibly have been related to Slytherin's own Monique Clearwater?

"It was almost the perfect crime." Macmillan said as Ivy stood up, his eyes twinkling as I was cornered in a deer-in-the-headlights-moment "Sure, you didn't _mean_ to attack Hermione Granger and Ramona Capodebt, but the monster was obsessed with attacking people. You were power hungry. You _wanted_ the attention that being Slytherin's Heir could give you."

"You're wrong!" Draco yelled, standing up and glaring at Macmillan "Hannah didn't do it!"

I smiled lightly. It felt good knowing that there were people on my side.

"Really, Malfoy? You're not just saying that because you're her _accomplice_! You wanted her powers to help get rid of the Muggleborns in this school, did you not? Your family is the most pure of blood in this world, and you always wanted, did you not, Draco Malfoy, that Hogwarts be kept in the old wizard families?"

Draco stood up and snarled "It _wasn't _Hannah and it definitely _wasn't _me, Macmillan. Now shove off before I get Crabbe and Goyle over here to beat the tar out of you!"

Ivy walked up and pushed Macmillan away.

"Let's get out of here." she said, taking my wrist in one hand and Sheila's in the other and pulling us along.

We went into Potions, Ivy, Draco and I, standing close together as McGonagall wanted us to do. Ever since Hermione, She-Cat and Penelope Clearwater were attacked, there were new rules put in place. Like, we weren't allowed to go from class to class without a teacher, we couldn't go to the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher (very humiliating to have a Professor announce to the class "All right everyone, I'm going to accompany Hannah to the loo, finish taking notes on chapter six until we get back!"). Life at Hogwarts was getting more about paranoia, everyone was accusing everyone of being the Heir or Heiress of Slytherin.

To make matters worse, Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore left the school, leaving McGonagall in charge of the school. Harry told me that he read this person's diary, I think he told me his name was…Tom Marvolo Riddle, who was at Hogwarts when the Chamber was opened first. Apparently, the reason Hagrid left was because the school governors, lead by Draco's own _father_ agreed to send him to Azkaban.

Ivy and I looked at each other once the lesson was underway and we got to brewing. Harry tapped me on the shoulder behind us.

"Sis," he whispered as Snape paced around us "We're going to see Hermione during Transfiguration, you and V want to come?" he asked, a light smile playing on his face.

Ivy and I looked at each other and after a while, nodded once "Yeah, sure. But if McGonagall catches us skipping, we'll be so dead." I pointed out, suddenly dreading Transfiguration.

Potions class was boring that day. All we did was brew and take notes on our observations, BORING!

It all changed when I got a note from someone, I opened it and it said in a girl's handwriting:

_Why don't you leave us Muggleborns alone, Heiress of Slytherin?_

I read and reread the note repeatedly before nudging Ivy.

"Someone sent me this." I said, handing the parchment to her.

Ivy read it and snarled as she shot around, looking for the note writer. Jamie looked at me and mouthed "I'm sorry this is happening."

I smiled as Ivy nudged me and pointed to the back of the room "She's right there, Drosie's stupid little minion."

I looked where Ivy was pointing and saw Nancy O'Neil sitting there, a smug look on her face.

Ivy shot up out of her seat when Snape left the room and stormed up to O'Neil, thinking all the while: _That little bitch is so dead!_

"Oi, you!" Ivy shouted, smacking O'Neil over the head, causing O'Neil to shot her head up and snarl at Ivy "What's your problem, you slimy git?"

I got up and walked over to Ivy "V, please don't make a scene." I pleaded, trying hard not to blush.

Ivy turned to me, fury plain and clear in her eyes "No." she said, turning back around "I'm waiting, O'Neil, what the hell is your problem?"

Snape was still out of the room. And I kind of wish he still was so he'd stop this.

"Ivy, it's Drosie's minion, she's not worth it!" I protested, pleading with Ivy to sit down. I looked to Harry, looking for back up.

"She is so worth it!" Ivy snapped, turning to face me once more before shooting daggers at O'Neil. "I'm waiting!"

O'Neil sneered at Ivy "I don't have a problem! It's you with the problem! You'd have done the same thing if you saw the Heir of Slytherin and she attacked your friends!"

Ivy glared "News flash, you dizzy bitch. I have two friends Petrified!" she snapped, clenching her fists.

"Then why are you hanging around with the one that did it!" O'Neil demanded, standing up and pointing to me. "You stupid half breed!"

"OK!" I shouted, stepping in between them both "Enough already, please, Ivy, before a fight starts."

I duck as Ivy raises her hand back. I hear the stinging slap of skin on skin and O'Neil when I look up O'Neil is holding her face.

"Never…EVER, call me that!" Ivy growled, grabbing my upper arm to keep from slapping her again "And she was their friends too!"

I turn to Harry, a pleading look in my eyes "Harry, help me! Please, before something goes wrong and Snape comes back in!"

I said it too late. As if my words summoned him, Snape walked back into the classroom.

"What's going on?" he demanded, turning a cold glare at Ivy.

"I'm out of here!" Ivy growled, giving O'Neil one last glare before returning to our Potion and finishing it perfectly before storming out.

I groaned and face palmed myself before I sat back down.

…

After Potions, Ron, Harry and I got a very tearful grant from Professor McGonagall to go see Hermione and She-Cat. Ivy was nowhere to be seen after what happened in Potions.

Harry, me, and Ron went up to the hospital wing and found out where Ivy went. She was with Hermione the whole time.

"Hey." I said, looking down as Harry and Ron went to talk to Madam Pomfrey.

"Hi." Ivy said from her seat next to Hermione.

Harry and Ron came up while Pomfrey started with "There's just no _point_ talking to a Petrified person!"

"Hi." the two boys said together, pulling up chairs on the other side of Hermione.

We all looked down at Hermione. Her eyes were open and glassy, her mouth agape. I glanced down at her hand.

"Do you think she saw who attacked her?" Ivy asked me quietly.

I shrugged "I don't know. We'd be royally screwed if not. But the Mandrake Draught should be ready soon, then everyone will be back to normal. Even, though I hate to say it, Drosie." I said, looking over to Drosie's bed and hiding a smirk "Maybe they won't have enough to give her and she'll be Petrified forever. It'd do us all a huge favour." I joked.

Ivy chuckled, then I saw as Harry wrenched something from Hermione's hand.

"Harry!" I hissed "What are you doing!"

Harry said nothing and wrenched a piece of paper from Mione's hand and read it.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to get over Harry's shoulder to read it.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly, pocketing the paper. "We have to go." he said, taking Ron and Ivy by the arms and dragging them out.

I sighed. _Why does my brother always have to be involved in harebrained schemes?_ I thought _And why can't I be a part of them? I could be helpful!_

At that moment, Ivy's demon bird, June was perched at the window.

"Crap!" I hissed, as I ducked behind Hermione's bed. Ivy and I may be okay again, but I wasn't sure about that demon owl!

Said owl from hell flew onto my arm and turned her head to the side.

I blanched. _What does this hellion bird want with me? I thought timidly as I watched June's head for signs of movement._

_She moved and I flinched, tensing myself for a bite._

_It never came. June nudged my arm comfortingly. I relax a little and risk petting her._

_She flew up onto my shoulder and nipped my ear affectionately._

"_So you like me now, huh?" I asked, still petting June._

_Another nip on the ear seemed to stand for "Yeah."_

_I smirk. The Owl From Hell seemed to have a saint side after all._


	22. Chapter 22: The Whole Truth

Chapter 22

I was in the common room a few days later, with a pad of parchment and a quill, trying to find a connection the attacks, who was behind it, and what the monster was. I just _had_ to clear my name. Since Macmillan called me out in the Great Hall I've been called "Miss Slytherin.". The very thought made me shiver.

I was getting increasingly annoyed. Nothing seemed to make sense to me! I was almost glad to see Ivy walk through the door of the common room (I had yet to learn how she found them out so fast).

"Hey, Hannah!" Ivy said cheerfully, sitting next to me on the couch "How are you?"

I shook my head "Not so well." I said, tossing yet another piece of parchment into the fire "I've been trying to figure out what the connections between the attacks were for ages, and I keep drawing blanks!" I explained, starting my investigation over by writing the names of the attacked again.

"Don't worry about it. I think you will." Ivy said, smiling as she took the pad out of my hands "So, has Pansy still been getting clingy with Draco?"

I nodded "Yes." I said coldly. I had forgiven Ivy for most things, I just have yet to forgive her for setting Pansy on Draco.

"Well, don't give up!" Ivy said, almost…too cheerfully.

I cocked my head to the side and looked at my best friend. She was acting odd. Calling Draco by his first name, and not "Malfoy". I was suspicious.

"Do you know something I don't?" I asked, squinting my eyes as I looked at Ivy "You seem a little too happy today."

"No." Ivy drawled suspiciously "Say, why don't we go to Nightshade's?"

I smirked, but my suspicious look remained "Sure." I said accusingly, taking my wand and standing up.

"All right, let's go!" Ivy said, following me up to my dorm "We can spend the afternoon hanging out and we can sleep in here." she added, way too cheerfully.

I stopped right in my tracks and turned around "_You_…want to _sleep_…in _here_?" I asked, now certain she was up to something.

"Sure, why not?" Ivy said, grinning as I pulled on my cloak "I mean, your room mates are nice."

I stood up straighter and started to think. That wasn't the Ivy I knew. The Ivy I knew would never call Draco "Draco". She'd call him Malfoy. And the Ivy I knew would never be caught dead sleeping in the dungeons. _What was she up to?_ I thought.

"What's going on?" I asked finally, turning toward my best friend.

"Nothing." Ivy said, obviously trying to sound convincing.

"Seriously, what's going on?" I asked, staring at Ivy like a cop trying to get an answer out of a suspect.

"Look, Han, nothing's wrong." Ivy said handing me my wand "I-I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"I'm going to go see Harry." I said, starting for the common room door.

"No!" Ivy yelled, blocking my way.

"Ivy!" I gasped, shocked "You never tried to stop me from seeing Harry before. Now I want to know. What the Skinner's going on!" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

"He-He's just busy ok!" Ivy said quickly, tensing as I started to try to go around her.

"With what? I could help him." I asked, trying to get through the door.

"Just stuff." Ivy said, still blocking my way "It's not that important." she added, a little tense.

Ivy was lying to me. I knew it. She lied that way before she showed me that shiner over the summer.

"I will read your mind, so help me, I will!" I threatened, staring Ivy down.

"Try me." Ivy said, lowering her arms and crossing them.

So I did. And…nothing.

"What the heck!" I shouted, gaping.

"Look, all Harry told me was that I should hang out with you all day." Ivy explained, sounding as if she was hiding something. Something…secretive.

"Does this have anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets?" I demanded, getting annoyed at this point and trying not to let it show.

"I-I, look I can't say anything, please just-" Ivy started, stammering out a see through explanation.

"Ivy, I know when you're lying to me." I said, crossing my arms "And we aren't going anywhere until I know what in the name of Jeff Skinner is going on."

"Ok, it does!" Ivy shouted, admitting defeat "But I have to keep you in here!"

I started putting two and two together. Ivy wanted me in here, Harry was busy and it had something to do with the Chamber of Secrets.

"What's Harry up to?" I demanded, glaring at Ivy unintentionally.

"Will it keep you here?" Ivy asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes." I lied, nodding. If Harry was in trouble, he'd need my help.

Ivy looked at me suspiciously and sighed "The monster attacking the students is a Basilisk. It took Ginny and Harry, Ron and Lockhart went to save her in the Chamber of Secrets."

I shot up off the sofa and started to run, cursing Harry as I went.

Why the hell did he not want me to help him? Why didn't he tell me this stuff? I deserved to know, damn it!

I stopped running when someone grabbed my arm.

Ivy.

"Look, only Harry, Ron and I know where it is and only Harry can get in anyways so you can't help him." Ivy said gravely, tightening her grip on my arm.

I wrenched my arm out of Ivy's grip and looked up into her eyes, pleading "Please, V." I said "I got to know. Where is it and how can I get in?"

"I can't tell you, Hannah. I have to keep you away from there." Ivy said, looking down on me.

"Why?" I asked, annoyed.

"Because it's too dangerous." Ivy said gravely "If you look into the Basilisk's eyes, it kills you. And the students attacked saw them through something."

"So?" I snapped, letting Ivy go and turning around "Harry gets to go in! Why can't I?"

"Because he can speak Parsletongue, snake language. That's why he can get in, you can't. And he has Ron and they're getting Ginny."

"Then why didn't he ask me to go?" I demanded "I could've helped!"

"Because Harry worries and Moaning Myrtle isn't the nicest person to be around." Ivy explained, then stopping to swear under her breath.

"Harry worries about what?" I asked raising my eyebrows in confusion "And who's Moaning Myrtle?"

"No one." Ivy said quickly "Harry's just afraid you'll get hurt."

"So that gives him the right to go into the Chamber of Secrets, with a Basilisk, and Skinner knows what else, and risk his own ass? I'm going to help him, Ivy, whether you and him want me to or not!"

"There is no way…" Ivy starts, but she stops, closing her eyes for a second "Follow me." she said when she opened them again, starting out of the dungeon.

I smirked triumphantly and followed her.

"You can wipe that bloody smirk off your face, because I'm only bringing you because something went wrong." Ivy said as we entered a bathroom with the ghost of a girl picking a spot on her chin at one of the mirrors "Hello, Myrtle." Ivy greeted the ghost before we stopped at a sink.

I looked down, frowning "_This _is the Chamber of Secrets?" I asked, peering into the drain hole "What went wrong? Did Harry get stuck in the drainpipe?" I asked, snickering "I'm funny." I remarked, smirking.

Ivy flashed me a "Honestly, is this the proper time to be saying that?" look before closing her eyes. The next thing I heard was a lot of hissing and the sink opened up to reveal a slide.

"Stay here." Ivy said starting to position herself to go down.

"No way!" I said, pulling her out of the way and sliding down myself.

"HANNAH POTTER!" Ivy yelled as I slid down "Don't be haunting me if you die down there! Malfoy's gonna kill you!"

…

I pulled out my wand when I reached the foot of the slide.

"_Lumos Maxima._" I whispered as I walked, the light of my wand leading my path.

I heard a whimper and I shut my eyes tightly. If that was the Basilisk, I didn't want to die or be Petrified right when I entered the Chamber.

"Hannah?" a voice called out.

I risked opening my eyes and saw Ron with Lockhart.

"Ron!" I called out, relieved "What's up with him?" I asked, jerking a thumb at Lockhart, who was humming some stupid song.

"He tried to blank our memories." Ron explained, giving Lockhart a kick. I smirked when Lockhart said "OW!"

"More importantly, what are you doing in here!" Ron shouted, pointing at me "Didn't Ivy try to keep you away from here?"

I nodded "Yeah, she tried. But least you forget I'm a Slytherin. And I'll do anything to get what I want. Now if you'll excuse me."

I brushed past Ron and through a small gap in a rock cave in. I smirked again when I got to the other side.

_Being the runt twin has its advantages! I thought as I walked past two pillars into the main Chamber._

_I saw Ginny lying at the foot of a statue of Salazar Slytherin, beneath her a pool of blood. I looked around for Harry, and found him with a large snake cornering him._

_I gasped as some handsome dark haired older teen looked at me and grinned evilly. He laughed a high, cold laugh._

_My scar burned._


	23. Chapter 23: A Harebrained Scheme

Chapter 23

I looked between the Basilisk and Harry fighting; Ginny lying in the pool of blood and the dark haired teenager. My scar since stopped burning, but it was prickling uncomfortably because Harry was in trouble.

I looked to the teen's feet and saw a book. I picked it up and opened it to the back cover.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

I looked up at the teenager. He was smirking.

"Are-are you Tom Marvolo Riddle?" I asked, my voice ringing through the chamber.

He nodded "I am, Hannah Potter. But I am much more than that." he said, taking a wand out of his pocket…Harry's wand.

He wrote his name in midair with it, the letters gleaming brightly despite the fact that it was dark in the chamber. One flick of Harry's wand and the letters moved, forming four new words.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

I gasped and took a step back, then I suppressed a snicker. The most feared dark wizard in history…was named "Tom"?

"You find my name amusing?" Tom demanded, taking a step towards me.

I gulped, all humour of the moment gone "Skinner, help me." I whispered.

Tom…Voldemort, whoever he was, pointed Harry's wand at me "You really are the Devil's Spawn."

I broke into a run and joined the fight between Harry and the Basilisk. I stowed my wand in its scabbard and pulled out my dagger.

"If you're going to be of any use to me besides cutting Potion ingredients, now would be a good time to do it!" I shouted at it before aiming it at the great snake.

The snake turned to me and I shut my eyes quickly before I threw it. I heard a hiss of agony and Harry shouted "Nice aim! You got it in the eye!"

I heard footsteps in front of me and another agonizing hiss right after.

"You can open your eyes, sis! The Basilisk's blind!" Harry shouted.

My eyes shot open as Voldemort hissed. I read his mind.

_Get them! You can still _smell _them!_

Harry and I looked at each other and started to run.

"What the hell are you doing down here!" Harry demanded as we were chased after by the Basilisk.

"I'm saving your ass, what's it look like I'm doing?" I explained as I felt a swish of wind through my hair "DUCK!"

Harry and I ducked as the Basilisk's tail swished where our heads were not two minutes prior.

"But this is too dangerous for my baby sister!" Harry shouted, clutching a stitch in his side. "Here's your dagger by the way." he added, handing me the blood stained blade.

"Thanks." I said, taking it and putting it in it's sheath. "And why can you implement harebrained schemes and not have me in them! I want to help too!"

"Look, you're too important. If one of us dies in a scheme, there'll always be another to save the wizard world."

"Well, maybe I wanted to help you with this!" I snapped, turning around "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to save my friend!"

"Hannah, wait up!" Harry shouted as a flash of glowing orange, fiery red and bright yellow flew past our heads "FAWKES!" Harry shouted as he ran back down into the main Chamber.

I ran after him and started to pant. I tried to focus my eyes on Fawkes.

Turns out, Fawkes was a phoenix. Not just any phoenix, he belonged to Dumbledore. Harry told me all of this as the phoenix dropped something into Harry's and mine's lap.

It was the Sorting Hat, in all of it's frayed, patched glory. Harry jammed it onto his head and immediately pulled it off.

"Ow!" he yelled as he pulled something out of it.

I recognized the item Harry removed from the Hat at once. It was Gryffindor's sword.

Voldemort looked amused.

"All Dumbledore could send you is a dirty old hat, a stupid bird and a pathetic little sword!" he cackled, wringing his hands "That sword is nothing compared to my Basilisk."

I gaped "_Your_ Basilisk?" I asked, gripping Harry's shoulder.

Voldemort nodded "Yes, Potterella. _My_ Basilisk. You weren't here when I told your dear sweet big brother that it was I who reopened the Chamber of Secrets. It was _I_ who attacked the students, with help from Miss Weasley. Sadly, none of the Mudbloods died this time around, but maybe destroying you two will make up for it."

I glared and took the sword out of Harry's hands "It was _you_!" I demanded, clutching the hilt of the sword as tightly as I could.

Voldemort nodded, a smug look on his face.

"You're the reason I was accused of being Slytherin's Heir!" I screamed, walking up towards the slithering Basilisk, Harry in tow.

Voldemort smirked "Yes, you could say I am."

I put the sword in between Harry and I "Hold it." I ordered, glaring up at the Basilisk "We stab it on three."

The Basilisk stopped slithering for a moment and reared its head at us.

"One…" I said, my palms heating up in fury.

"Two…" Harry said before stopping "wait, Hannah. I want to do it. I have a bad feeling that you're gonna get hurt."

I rolled my eyes and let go of the hilt "Fine. But I get to burn that snake when it's dead." I said bitterly.

"THREE!" I shouted as Harry plunged the sword's blade into the roof of the Basilisk's open mouth. One more screech from the great snake and it was on the ground of the Chamber…dead.

Harry yelled and dropped the sword. I looked quickly over to him and saw that one of the Basilisk's fangs was deep in his left forearm.

"Harry!" I screamed as he dropped onto his back. My scar prickled dangerously. I gulped down a wave of tears.

That Basilisk's venom was deadly. Harry was going to…going to.

"Harry, please don't die!" I pleaded, kneeling down next to him.

I heard a high, cold laugh. I turned around, my hand still on Harry's chest and saw Voldemort standing behind me, laughing.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter." he sneered triumphantly "I guess he'll be with his dear Mudblood mother soon, Hannah."

I blinked and two stray tears made their way down my cheeks as Fawkes rested his head on Harry's injured arm.

The next thing I knew, Voldemort was standing at Harry's feet.

"I'm going to watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time, I'm in no hurry. Maybe when you're dead I'll finish off your sister so she'll join you."

I didn't try to stop the tears from falling this time. I wasn't afraid to die, I just didn't want Harry to.

"Harry…" I started, my voice cracking.

"Sis…" Harry croaked out, ruffling my hair "you were brilliant."

I looked over to Fawkes, he was crying onto Harry's arm, his tears hitting the wound. I spun around and glared at Voldemort as I took the fang out of Harry's arm.

"You…are…so…_dead_!" I shouted before plunging the fang into the diary in a gesture of pure anger and loathing.

There was a loud "NOOO!" that rang through the hall as Riddle's body spurted out a black inky substance, mirroring what was coming out of the diary.

"What…have…you…DONE!" Riddle screeched before he faded away.

I looked over to Harry…and he was getting up.

"Harry!" I cried out, running up to hug him "I thought you were-"

"Dead?" Harry asked, hugging me back "Fawkes saved my butt with those healing tears of his."

I smiled and pulled off as Ginny's body began to stir. Harry and I forgot instantly about that moment and ran up to her.

"Ginny!" I yelled, hugging her as she began to cry.

"I'm…going…t-to be _expelled_!" Ginny sobbed into my shoulder "What is Mum and Dad going to say!"

Harry pulled Ginny and I to our feet "Come on, let's get the hell out of here."

I nodded in agreement "Yeah, this place is starting to give me the creeps!" I said as we made our way back to the rock avalanche that Ron and Lockhart were behind.

"What happened to him?" Harry asked when we all got through the wall, jerking his head at Lockhart.

I explained to him what Ron had told me when I first came down and Harry stifled a chuckle.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Ron asked hugging onto Ginny tightly.

Fawkes flew in from the crack in the rock and landed on Harry's arm, giving him an "I-Have-A-Plan" look.

"I think…" I said looking into Fawkes's eyes "that he wants us to grab hold."

…

After a quick debate over whether or not Fawkes could manage all our weights, we were out of the Chamber, out of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with a very mad Ivy on our way to McGonagall's office.

"You _had _to go into the Chamber when I specifically told you to stay here!" Ivy shouted all the way there. "It's a miracle, Hannah…a pure miracle that you aren't _dead! Oh, Malfoy's so going to have some choice words for you!"_

_I groaned as we entered McGonagall's office. Mr and Mrs Weasley were sitting by a fireplace, looking up when we all entered the room._

"_GINNY!" Mrs Weasley shrieked, pulling her daughter into a hug._

_I looked over to Harry as Ron was explaining what had happened up to when I showed up. "You still mad that I came down?" I asked hopefully._

_Harry shook his head "No…you saved my ass. Where'd Ivy go?"_

_I spun right around as McGonagall told Harry to explain what happened in the Chamber itself. He was right…Ivy was gone!_

"_Crap!" I hissed as I began to run into the dungeons, praying that Ivy really wasn't going to tell Draco what I did._

…

_I was too late when I burst through the common room. Ivy was sitting on the couch closest to the fireplace, waiting for me._

"_Skinner!" I hissed._

"_Calm down, Han. I'm not going to tell him what stunt you pulled." Ivy said, motioning for me to sit with her._

_I hesitated and sat down._

"_You were pretty brave." Ivy said, smirking at me "I probably wouldn't have been able to do that sort of stuff that you did down there."_

_I blushed "Thanks. So…you still mad at me?" I asked._

_Ivy shook her head "No…I'm actually kind of…impressed."_

_Ivy and I smiled and hugged._

"_I'd better go pack." I said, standing up "Tomorrow we leave, remember?"_

_Ivy nodded sadly "This time you'd better owl me back!"_

_I rolled my eyes and sat down to explain about Dobby and that he didn't want Harry and I to come back._

"_Wow…dumb elf." Ivy snapped, annoyed "I think I'd better tell Malfoy to control his elf."_

_We shared one last laugh and I went upstairs to pack._


	24. Chapter 24: What a True Friend is

Chapter 24

What a True Friend Is…

Ivy's POV.

Hannah and I went into a compartment with Malfoy, all of us winning the House Cup…again (thanks to a certain pair of lightning scared siblings).

Hannah left to change once Malfoy started on Pugson and what she had planned for them over the summer.

"So, Duff." Malfoy said, smirking as he crossed his arms "About what was said in Lockhart's room when you were locked in…"

"Look, Malfoy. Let's get this over with." I snapped, crossing my arms and flipping my hair over them "I know you like Hannah and Hannah likes you so don't deny it. You know I'm right."

"What makes you think I like Hannah?" Malfoy asked, nervously threading a hand through his slicked hair.

"Look, Malfoy. I'm ok with it, because I trust Hannah and I know she'll stay true. But so help me…you do anything to her…anything to break her heart. Let's just say…you'll be in Saint Mungo's for the rest of the year." I said, making for the door of the compartment.

I heard something said in Malfoy's mind. He was wondering what had just happened.

Then he was mentally standing up to me. Calling me a stupid half breed and a bitch and telling me to leave Hannah alone.

"Don't even _try_ to say that, Malfoy." I snapped before leaving the compartment.

Before the train started moving, I saw Maria fly through an open window.

"Great, what now?" I ask as I took the letter she had and opened it.

_Ivy Duff, _

_I told you this summer to break it off with Hannah. She is a bad influence and I have heard you are being called a house traitor! You are embarrassing your family and your good mother's name with your half breeded mind! If you do not stop seeing her and writing to her, you know the consequence. And remember, you will be with me for two weeks this summer._

_D.U._

I sighed and walked into the compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hannah.

"Hey, Hannah." I said, looking down.

"Hi, V." Hannah said quietly.

I sat down across from Hannah, ignoring the talk everyone was having about what they were going to be doing that summer.

"V!" Hannah shouted after a couple minutes "You seem out of it…what's wrong?"

"Oh." I said "Nothing. Can I talk to you out in the hall?" I asked, getting up.

"Sure!" Hannah said, getting up and following me out into the hall.

I waited for her to close the door behind her before I said something.

"What's up?" Hannah asked, leaning against the wall.

"This is going to be hard to say." I said, pulling out the letter from my cloak.

Hannah looked at it and looked at me with confused eyes.

"Your aunt again?" she asked.

I hesitated for a second before saying "No…it's about Malfoy."

"What about him?" Hannah asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I said it was ok for him to like you." I said, looking down into her surprised blue eyes "But if you ever want me to…you know…teach him a lesson, just tell me." I added with a smile.

"Thanks, Ivy, you're a real friend." Hannah said, giving me a hug "I'm going to go say goodbye to him, so I'll see you in a couple minutes."

"Yeah, see you." I said, hugging her back and watching as she left before I took out the letter again.

I took one last look at it and groaned as I crumpled it up.

…

Hannah's P.O.V.

The next morning was the first morning that the Petrified students were seen. And…the last day of term. I really didn't want the term to end, as always. But this time, I had a better reason than not wanting to go back to the Dursleys.

I still had feelings for Draco. And Pansy with him…for an entire summer…the very thought made my heart shatter.

Gryffindor and Slytherin won the House Cup again this year (Thanks to Harry and I) and we went onto the train.

This term, I sat with the Slytherins again, with Ivy and Sheila and Ramona. But this ride, it wasn't me on Draco's lap. It was Pansy.

I excused myself from the compartment to change and went out to Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's and the Twin's compartment. Ginny had gone home with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Hey, guys." I said entering, my gaze fixed downward.

"Hey, sis." Harry said quietly. He didn't want to go home as much as I didn't.

"Hey, Fred, George." I said to the Twins, trying to smile.

The two goof nuts looked up at me and smirked as Drosie walked past, her hair still green and silver.

"You guys had better have taken pictures!" I said.

"Don't worry, I did." George said, waving one around "I'll send them to you for your birthday."

I smirked slightly "Thanks." I said, keeping my gaze down again "Hermione, can I have a word with you…alone?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Sure, Han." Hermione said, standing up and following me out of the compartment. "What's up?"

I looked to her "Have you ever…had a friend…that's a boy…that you really, really like. And then…just as quick as you think things are going, someone asks them out?"

Hermione shook her head "No, I can't say I have. Why?"

I looked down a little "Because…that happened to me with a certain guy and…that made me feel…nasty."

Hermione looked shocked "Which one? Is he in Slytherin?"

I nodded.

Hermione smiled "It's Malfoy, isn't it?"

"How did you know?" I asked, gaping.

"I always know. Even if I was Petrified for most of last term, I know for a fact you like him. I see it in the way you look at him."

"Then what do I do?" I asked, looking imploringly up at Hermione.

"There's nothing you can do, Han." Hermione said, patting me on the shoulder "It's just natural that this sort of thing would happen to you…I just never would have thought it'd be at age twelve."

"What thing would happen?" I asked looking up into Hermione's brown eyes, that seemed to be holding something back.

"Han…I don't know about you…but I think…" she swallowed and lowered her voice "I think you're in _love_."

"In _love_?" I squeaked, hardly believing it.

Hermione nodded "I think you're in love with Malfoy."

I put my face in my hands and sighed "That would explain a lot." I mumbled.

"Explain what?" Hermione asked.

"Did Ivy ever tell you…that at the beginning of term…Draco and I…kissed? Like, kissed-kissed?"

Hermione gaped "No, she never did. Why?"

"Well, I…I liked it." I said as I started for the change rooms with my bag.

"When he kissed you?" Hermione asked from another stall.

"Yeah." I said, shrugging out of my uniform and pulling on a t-shirt "And when Pansy asked him out…I felt as if my heart was glass and she took a sledge hammer to it."

"Oh. You're definitely in love then." Hermione said.

"I don't even know if it _is_ that sort of love, Mione." I said as I pulled on my denim skirt "I might only love him as a friend."

"Or," Hermione said as she left her stall "you're in denial."

I shrugged "I don't know. I'd better get back to my compartment. Thanks Mione." I said, giving her a hug "You're a real friend."

"I know." Mione said, returning the hug "Owl me this summer." she said as the train slowed to a stop.

I smirked as I pulled away and started back into the compartment "Yeah, I will. As long as you write back."

I went back into my compartment, I ran into Ivy, who pulled me out and told me that it was ok for Draco to like me…and she'd be there if I needed her to teach him a lesson.

…

I gave my stuff to Harry and finally had a moment alone with Draco since him and Blaise locked me and Ivy in Lockhart's room. I didn't say much to him after that, seeing as I had pretty much announced to him that I liked him…loved him…whatever, I didn't know how I felt.

"Term's over again." I said quietly, kicking a pebble around at my feet.

Draco nodded and ran a hand through his already slicked back hair.

"You excited to spend the summer with Pansy?" I asked trying to joke.

"No. She's a psycho stalker!" Draco yelled "Oh, crap, here she comes."

"Dracie!" Pansy shrieked, throwing her arms around Draco and kissing him. I felt a pure loathing bubbling up inside of me. "I'm going to miss you so, so, so, so, _soooo_ much this summer!" she added when she pulled off. "Don't forget to owl me, baby."

"You know I won't, babe." Draco said, half heartedly, rolling his eyes when Pansy wasn't looking.

"I'm gonna go." I said, turning my back "I'll owl you guys later."

I started after Harry, Dudley, Vernon and Petunia, wiping angry and jealous tears from my eyes.

I stopped in my tracks when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw Draco gripping it.

"Hi again." I said, rushing to hide the fact I started to cry.

"Hey, you left before I could give you this." Draco said, smirking as he handed me…an MP3 player. "Duff told me how to program it. And expect a few…surprises from me in it."

I smiled and threw my arms around Draco "Thanks…I love it." I said.

"COME ON, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" Vernon's voice boomed through the station "I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

I pulled away from Draco and looking sadly into his eyes "So…I'll see you next term." I said.

"Yeah." Draco said, pecking me on the cheek "See you."

…

On my way back to Privite Drive, I put in the MP3 and found that Draco added "Teardrops on my Guitar" by Taylor Swift. It seemed fitting, after all, Pansy was the reason for the teardrops on mine.

After that song there was another…one I never heard before. It was called "My Heart Lies With You." I looked down on the screen of the player…and the artist was…DRACO MALFOY!

My eyes widened as the song played. Draco wrote and sang this song?

_Must be for Pansy._ I thought as I listened through the song.

But then again, Ivy did say that she told Draco it was ok for him to like me.

Did he like me? Or did his heart lie with Pansy?

I could say this much…this summer was going to be pretty confusing.

**A/N: So ends Book #2! Holy Skinner, I can't believe I finished another one! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! So…keep reading! The Potter Twins and the Prisoner of Azkaban is coming up soon! **


End file.
